Prey Becomes Predator
by The Lord Draken
Summary: Max never had an easy life. Losing his family, growing up in an unstable house, giving up his humanity to genetic enhancements. Although having part Xenomorph DNA was helpful, Weyland-Yutani and the government did not help him. When a mission goes awry and he loses his fiance. A sequence of events leaves him in the love of a Yautja female, and a mission to prove his worth.
1. Author's Note

All readers,

This will be my first story here on Fanfiction. I have greatly enjoyed the stories and community here and decided that I wanted to create my own story. This one will be a romance between a female Yautja and a male 'human'. Although I will state that Max isn't completely human as you will find out soon enough.

I will try to completely write a story or finish most of it before I start posting so that there is no hiatus in my uploads as it is no fair to you guys if you have to wait for a writer's block to suddenly disappear.

I will also warn that there will be lemons in this story, and that I will be entering some fantasy elements into it. However, I will do my best to tie these abilities into the same logic as the telepathic communication used by the Xenomorphs in many other fictions. There won't be magic or 'the Force'. I will also say that I take inspiration for some of my scenes from other stories.

Otherwise I hope you enjoy this story.

The author.


	2. Chapter 1

Max could care less for the General, in fact, he really didn't care for any of his superiors. When he joined the US Colonial Marines, he was drafted into the Human Enchantment project. There, they spliced his genome with several different creatures, including Xenomorphs. Most of those drafted into the program, went insane from the effects. But Max didn't care. He had already lost too much to care about losing his humanity. He had to watch his family die in front of him, holding his beloved mother as she died in his hands. He was only 12, and the next years of his life weren't any better.

The years after his life were filled with pain, after losing his family, he was sent to his only other relative, his aunt, and she was not a good person. His aunt was a prostitute. Every night, it seemed like there was a new person in their home. The people that would come would bring in drugs, tobacco, and violence. He never once touched any of the drugs or whatever else that was brought. But he could hear the grunts and screams from his bedroom upstairs while his aunt was busy… 'working'.

There was only two people left in his life that he cared about, his best friend Jake, and Max's fiancé, Hera.

Both were in his squad for this mission, along with the General and another marine, who was the squads newest private. Max has known Jake since High School. The become friends almost instantly, and have never left each other's side since they met. The two were inseparable. Hera, on the other hand, has known Max for a lot longer. After they met in 2nd grade, they have been together since, so it wasn't a surprise in High school when they started dating and then John asked her to marry him after they graduated from the academy. They shared a love that was rare in today's society, but it was a love that would never disappear.

Now they were off the dropship they prepared for their mission. They were on an island in the middle of the pacific, where a lab that was studying Xenomorphs became contaminated, and they needed to eliminate the remaining Xenos before they nuke the island to ensure that a hive isn't created. John looked around, they were currently in an alleyway, preparing their weapons and checking their equipment. John strapped his sniper rifle to his back, the bolt-action, high powered rifle able to pop the head of a warrior with a single shot. He then loaded his twin pistols, which he passionately named John and Martha, then holstered them. He then checked all his blades, he had two combat knifes, one on each side of his waist below his pistol, a slightly larger knife in his boot, and a short sword strapped at his lower back.

"Alright General, what's the deal?" Hera asked, loading her shotgun.

"Max already told you all you need to know on the way here. "We have three hours to get to the hospital, where we take the helicopter there to evac before they blow this place to kingdom come. It's just a bug hunt."

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why the General is with us." Jake replied.

"I am here to grab some confidential files at the lab." The General replied.

"If you get them in time." Max said threating, "I will not risk my squad to grab files. We will kill what bugs we find before they escape and we will grab the files if we can. Otherwise, I could care less." John then sniffed the air, his enhancements allowing him to smell, hear, and see, well beyond the ability of other humans. Weirdly, he could smell, what seemed to be… vanilla…. Max began to scan the top of the buildings, looking for whatever, what watching them. Then his eyes past what seemed to be waves in the air. Like that spot was hotter than the air around it. Max quickly kept his gaze moving, acting like he didn't see anything.

That was until something else assaulted his nostrils, decay, blood, and what seemed like acid. "Xenomorph!" Max yelled before through his travel pack on and whipping out his pistol, firing where he smelled the creature.

* * *

Nal'ca jumped to the next roof, her cloak on. She watched an Ooman craft land, then take off, and she was curious. She was here to hunt the hard meats with her clan, but she was always interested in the Oomans. She could collect trophies later, she wanted to study these Oomans. She stood on the edge of the building, her cloak on, and observed the group below her. One was standing, several weapons strapped around his body. This was interesting to Nal'ca, she has never seen an Ooman that could carry so much without effort.

She began to listen in on the conversation, she learned the Ooman language so she could better observe them. She even learned to speak it. She switched the vision in her mask to get a better look at the male Ooman. She then noticed that he had more bone and muscle mass than the others. His bone structure itself also seemed different. She switched the vision to how the Ooman's view the world, and realized that his even his eyes were different as well. Instead of the round pupils, he had slits, like a reptile.

 _What is so different about this Ooman, is he even fully Ooman?_ Then the Ooman began to look around, as if searching for something, then he looked straight at Nal'ca, she could swear his eye's met hers, but then he kept looking. _There is no way he could have seen me… right?_

Nal'ca noticed, out of the corner of her eye, one of the serpents, stalking the group, preparing to attack. Nal'ca continued to watched interested of what would happen next. Then, the Ooman suddenly stiffened, before throwing on his pack and whipped around, firing at the silent Hard Meat. Three bullets rang out, all three going through the Hard Meat's skull, killing it instantly.

Suddenly, Sya, Arbitrator for Nal'ca's clan, stood beside her.

"Observing the Ooman's again, are we?" he whispered, chuckling as he walked toward her.

"Yes, Arbitrator. But look at the p'kya'uha, the sniper, he just killed a Kiande Amedha, he's different from the others." she replied. Sya, an arbitrator, was a good friend to Na'cal. Yautja females weren't supposed to go on Chivas, hunts for the Hard Heads, but Sya constantly stood by her, persuading the clan elders to allow her to do so. Sya and Nal'ca would often watch the Oomans together. Both could understand their language, and speak it. The Oomans began to move through the city, and the two hunters follow them from the rooftops, watching as 5 more Hard Meats pursued them.

* * *

Max began to run, his pack on and everyone else behind him. He could smell more of them, chasing them, he could hear them. Max knew that eventually they would catch up; the Alleyway was not the place to fight them. Eventually they made it to a courtyard, throwing off his pack, Max pulled out his Katana. The alloy was acid-proof, and super-strong, making it perfect for the Xenomorphs. Max watched as the rest of the group made it to the courtyard. First Hera, followed by the General, then Jake.

"COME ON PRIVATE MOVE!" John yelled as Private was lagging, but he never made it to a courtyard. One of the Xenomorphs jumped on top of him, extending its inner jaw and pushing it straight through Private's skull. John held his sword in his left, grabbing a throwing knife attached to his belt and throwing it at the Xenomorph that killed Private. The knife struck dead center of its face. The acid blood melting away the knife, but the knife killed the Xenomorph, that's what mattered.

Two more Xenomorphs dropped down, but Jake and Hera where ready for them. Pulse rifles out, they fired as soon as the two Xenomorphs dropped in front of them.

"I smell more coming." Max yelled as warning. However, the wind was blowing toward Jake, who was to his right. So he didn't notice the Xenomorph sneak behind Jake before it was too late. A warrior Xenomorph grabbed Jake, and with its claws, ripped out his neck, blood oozed out.

"JAKE!" Max screams as he throws his body into the Xenomorph, pushing it back. The bug reacted by throwing its tail at Max, who stepped to the side, and used his sword to cut the tail off, moving so it didn't bleed onto him, before he slide behind it, swinging his blade with him, cutting the Xenomorph in half. However, he turned to find the General stealing a bike and driving off, and his worst nightmare. A Xenomorph Drone attacked Hera, attempting to claw her, but before he could move, a wave of pain hit him. The only problem with having Xenomorph DNA, is that it had an unusual side effect. Xenomorphs communicate telepathically, through brain waves, which is well known. But Max's enhancements caused a mutation that allowed him to 'speak' and listen telepathically, like the Xenomorphs. There was a Queen on the planet, and it was trying to take Max's mind. Another Queen attempted it on him before, but he resisted it.

Max watched as the Xenomorph dug its claws into Hera, causing her to cough and spurt as the Xenomorph screeched in victory. Max threw himself at the Xenomorph, causing him to drop Hera as the two went tumbling. Max pushed the Xenomorph against the ground, throwing a punch with his right, then his left, hearing the exoskeleton crack severely with each punch. The Xenomorph then managed to push Max off, then hit him with its tail. Max flew backwards, landing on his back, with several broken ribs. The Xenomorph jumped on top of him. Max roared at the Xenomorph, then when the Xeno attempted to stab him with its tail, Max managed to move his head to his side, and grabbed the tail with his right hand. He then grabbed the back of the bugs elongated head, before pushing the face with his right hand. Max twisted the head, hearing it crack and the Xenomorph still, he pushed the corpse off and ran to Hera.

Hera was on the ground, her chest bleeding profusely, she wasn't going to make it. Even now he could feel their mental bond breaking, snapping, causing Max pain.

"Hera…" Max whimpered, his eye's tearing up.

"Max…" Hera spurted, blood coming up as she coughed, "I'm sorry… You need…" Hera coughed blood trailed down her mouth and chin, "t-to go…."

"NO!" Max cried, tears flowed down his cheek, "I won't leave you behind!"

"You… have to." Hera then reached to her neck, ripping her dog tags off and putting them in one of the pockets of Max's vest. "Live… for me…. Move… on… con-tinue… I love you." With that the two kissed, before Hera went limp, and breathed her last.

Max closed her eyes, took a deep breath, standing up, he wiped the tears off his face, and grabbed his pack. He looked around and noticed the General had vanished, along with a motorcycle.

"Coward!" Max growled, cursing under his breath. Max took another deep breath, once again he smelled vanilla. Looking up, Max once again spotting what looked like waves in the air.

 _Secret Service._ Max thought, they were always trying to get him to work for them after his enhancements, but Max refused, he wasn't going to kill civilian targets and work for a corrupted force. _Probably are using cloaks that they created, keeping it away from the rest of the military._

* * *

Nal'ca and Sya, continued to watch the Ooman group as they fended off the Hard Meats. The Male Ooman, surprising them both with his skills. Easily killing the first Serpent with his precision throw, while the other two took care of the next two Serpents. Then the two noticed the supposed 'superior' of the group, cowering in fear as everyone else fought.

"Why is that male doing nothing?" Nal'ca asked, angered at the dishonor of the Ooman.

"I don't know." Sya replied, "I don't understand why he does nothing. He is supposed to fight as the n'yaka-de, but the p'kya'uha seems to be the greater sain'ja."

Suddenly, they watched as another Hard Meat killed another Ooman, but the Hard Meat was down-wind, making it impossible to smell until it was too late. They watched the p'kya'uha attack the Warrior Kiande Amedha, easily moving around it, cutting its tail before cutting it in half. While at the same time, they saw a serpent attack the female, as the coward Male ran, stealing a vehicle the Oomans called: motorcycle, and driving off.

"How dare that Male not defend the Female!" Sya growled as he watch the male flee.

"Oh no!" Nal'ca breathed, as she saw the female die, and the p'kya'uha throwing himself into the Hard Meat, then kill it with his bare hands. As the p'kya'uha cried and mourned for his loss, they watched as they kissed then the female sain'ja breathe her last. The two Yaujta bowed their heads in respect, before Sya moved.

"I'm going to take care of the unhonorable Ooman, he can't be allowed to live, you continue following this Ooman sain'ja." Sya said as he moved.

"HEY!" Nal'ca heard, and turned her head to see the p'kya'uha staring at her invisible form.

 _How does he know where I am?_ She thought.

"I know you're up there, I can smell you!" Max screamed at the form. "Why are you sitting there, not helping, all of them are dead! My best friend is dead! MY LOVE IS DEAD! AND YET YOU STAND THERE AND DO SWEET FUCK ALL! And don't try to hide yourself, I know you secret service bullshit. YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!"

Nal'ca was surprised by the male's outburst. Knew that he was cursing at her angered her, but she kept it down. He was right, they _didn't_ do anything, they watched them die, when they _could_ have saved them. But she was even more surprised when he ran off, with his pack, in the direction the coward Ooman ran.

* * *

Sya watched as the Ooman drove toward what the Oomans called a hospital. He then scaled the building stopping in a room where the coward had taken a minute to catch his breath. He then deactivated his cloak, surprising the Ooman before Sya kicked him, breaking his chest. He then pulled out his spear, extended it and threw it toward the Ooman, who was backing away in terror.

"What the fuck are you?" the Ooman said, fear in his shaky voice.

"I am your Judge, Jury, and Punishment, as you Oomans like to say." Sya replied. He took a step closer as the Ooman grabbed the spear in fear, holding it for dear life. "This is the only chance I give you. You can kill yourself to repent for your dishonor, or you don't and I give you no mercy."

"What dishonor have I done?"

With that, Sya smiled, as Arbitrator he was the enforcer for his clan. Ensuring that all the clan follow the Code of Honor and delivering the correct punishment for dishonor of the code. "You fled, and left a female to die. The being most important to your society, that gives your kind life, and you left her, and her mate, to die."

"If you are going to kill me, then I'll ensure that Max dies here as well!" The General then pulled out a detonator and pushed the button, destroying the helicopter, to stop any escape. Then the General attempted to strike the alien in front of him, but the alien just grabbed the spear and ripped it from his hand. He then used his other hand to grab him by the neck and pin him to the wall. He then retracted his spear, holstering it, and using his wrist blades, he decapitated him, and left him. Sya then turned to find the last Ooman approaching the hospital, and staring at the rooftop of the building.

"Lord Kulem'te, you need to see this." Zul'ta said to the clan leader through the COM. Lord Kulem'te then saw the video feed of Nal'ca's mask. Watching as a group of Oomans fighting the Kiande Amedha and the one survivor killing the last with his bare hands. He watched the death of a female, who apparently was the mate to the Male Ooman.

"I was wondering where Nal'ca and Sya went to." Lord Kulem'te replied. He then contacted Nal'ca, "Nal'ca, you and Sya are to return to the ship."

"But this Male is alone, and he's… different." he heard his daughter respond.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen my feed? I'm not sure he's fully Ooman. And he's alone now, we could at least get him somewhere safe."

Lord Kulem'te growled, but realized his daughter was right, he couldn't just leave him. "Fine, but he must keep our existence a secret."

* * *

With that said, Nal'ca smiled, she doesn't know why, but she really likes this Ooman. Although she regarded most Soft Meats as nothing, this Ooman, if he even _is_ Ooman, interested her very much. She has never seen an Ooman fight like him before.

Suddenly, the Ooman stopped, and looked up at the building in front of him. As soon as Nal'ca stopped, confused why he stopped, she heard an explosion, and looked up to see something had been destroyed at the top of the building.

"NO!" the male yelled, causing Nal'ca to look back at the Ooman.

Max fell to his knees, _no… no… it's gone. I'm stuck, and I have an hour before I'm blown to kingdom come._ Then Max heard feet hitting the ground… and the smell of vanilla. Max reached for a pebble, covering it in the blood from a cut on his arm, and turned around, throwing it as he turned.

The pebble hit Nal'ca's chest, and the Ooman stared at her. She looked down, seeing blood on her from the pebble, revealing her to him.

"There you are." Max said coldly, "Stop hiding, just show yourself to me."

With that Nal'ca looked past the Ooman to see Sya, behind him nodding. Nal'ca deactivated her invisibility, revealing herself to Max.

Max stared at the alien in front of him. Two objects on its chest revealed it was a female but her skin was made up of what seemed to be scales. Her hide was a light green color with brown seeping their way in toward her hands, feet, head, and chest. She had netting around her body, a loincloth, and an armored bra including armor on her arms and legs. Enough clothes to cover, but little enough for fantasies, as if her armor was based completely for agility. A mask covered her face, she had dreadlocks that reached her shoulders with rings in them and a slightly elongated head.

"Oh", Max gasped, "You aren't Human."

Suddenly, the smell of death and blood assaulted John's nose, and he turned to see a praetorian stomping toward them.

"Alright, look", Max said causing the alien to turn her head back to him. "I know these things. I don't know if you can understand me, but it is either you, fighting me, and fighting it… Or you and I, working together, to fight it." Max then pulled out his sword and one of his knifes, holding his knife in a reverse grip in his left hand, the sword in his right. "Hurry and decide!" He yelled as the giant Xenomorph came closer and closer.

The Alien took a quick look over at the hospital, and Max followed her gaze to see another wave form. Finally, she spoke, and surprisingly, in English, "Yes, I can understand you, and yes I will fight this hard meat with you p'kya'uha."

"Alright, we need to fight this thing on two fronts." Max turned himself so that he was in between the Alien and the Xenomorph, he webbed his hand together and got ready to throw her over. "When I say go, you run toward me, and I will throw you over the Xeno." The Alien then took a few steps back watching the Xenomorph get closer to Max. However, Max didn't look at the Xenomorph behind him, instead he used his hearing to determine when.

"Ready?" The female tensed up, ready to sprint.

"NOW!" Max yelled, the Alien ran full sprint toward John, stepping on his hand and pushing off as John boosted her higher than she was already capable off. She soared over the Xenomorph, but the Praetorian wasn't fazed. It was focused on Max, who now had his weapons out again and was charging at it.

The Praetorian attempted to squash Max with its tail, but Max simply rolled off to the side and continued his charge forward. Jumping onto the tail to get a little higher before he jumped across the monster's chest, using his blades to slash through it as he flew past it. The Praetorian roared in anger, but before Max could land, the Xenomorph swung his arm and nailed Max. Max flew toward the hospital breaking his left leg when he landed. Max quickly scanned his left leg to see that it seemed good enough to walk on. Either his tibia, or fibula was just fractured, not completely broken. Ignoring the pain, Max pushed himself up.

Nal'ca, after being thrown over, watched as the Ooman quickly attacked the Hard Meat, doing a lot of damage before she watched him get send flying. She extended her spear and charged, the Hard Meat stomped his foot, attempting to smash Nal'ca, but she jumped on top of the foot and jumped even higher up. She embedded her spear into the Praetorians shoulder before vaulting over and slicing down the Praetorians back.

Screeching, the Praetorian whipped its hand back and pulled Nal'ca off, cutting her back and throwing her into rubble. Max looked to see that his new 'alien friend', was about to be finished off my the Xenomorph. Thinking quickly, Max picked up a block of cement, and threw it at the Xenomorph. The block connected with the Xenomorph's head, getting its attention. It turned to see Max running at it, jumping to its face and landing on the Praetorians crest. Max then pulled out both of his pistols and emptied his clips into the Xenomorphs brains. Max jumped off the Praetorian as it fell to the ground.

Seeing his alien friend not moving, Max quickly grabbed his pack and ran to the female. He looked at her back, seeing three claw marks going down her back bleeding profusely. Max retrieved his med-kit from his pack, pulling out a suture and thread, he cleaned the wounds with his water before stitching up her back. He had just finished stitching up the last wound when she woke up.

"Woah easy!" Max ordered putting a hand to stop her movements. "I just stitched you back up! Don't move to fast or they might re-open."

The alien growled before she got up anyway.

"Alright ma'am", Max said standing and putting his med-kit away, throwing away the used suture. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know what you are either…" Max took a quick look at his watch, "However, we only have 45 minutes to get off this island before my superiors blow it to kingdom come. You, myself...", Max jerked his thumb in the direction where he saw the waves of another alien before, "and your friend will get blown up with it."

Nal'ca was surprised that this Ooman knew where Sya was, and could see that Sya was surprised as well. This Ooman was warning them of danger, he saved her life, and even managed to kill one of the Deadliest Hard Meats known to the Yaujta. He was so different from the other Oomans, where she saw rape, deceit, and evil in other Oomans, she could not see in this Ooman. Nal'ca decided to speak,

"What's your name Ooman?"

Max was surprised at the question, but decided it didn't matter. "Maximus, you can call me Max", he replied, "Yours?"

The Alien stood up, towering over Max, "I am a Yautja named Nal'ca of the Jac'kul clan."

"So that's what you are… Yautja." Max let his voice trail off. Then asked, "Can I see your face Nal'ca?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm probably going to die here after you leave.", Max sighed, "I just wish to see the face of the last person I fought with before I die."

Nal'ca, understanding, brought her hands to her face and pulled off the mask. Max looked at the Yautja's face. She had a massive, bald forehead and where her mouth appeared to be, stood something like mandibles, her dreadlocks stood off to the side, and her eyes were colored green, almost matching her skin.

Max grunted, "Never thought I would meet an alien on the day I died, and fight with her on the same day, against an overgrown bug."

With that statement Nal'ca sighed, she didn't want to leave Max to die. _But why do I want to take him with me? He's an Ooman? Right?_ She took another look at Max, but was startled when he quickly turned and aimed his pistol an Sya, who was invisible standing behind him.

Sya revealed himself to Max, who looked onto the male Yujita, who was taller than Nal'ca, by at least 6 inches, while Nal'ca couldn't be more than 2 inches taller than Max. "Another Yautja?" Max whispered.

"Do not fear my friend." the new Yautja said, "I'm here to give you some news."

"This one also speaks English." Max observed, "I'm Max, you are?"

"I am Sya", he replied, "I'm here to tell you that our clan leader is willing to take you to a safe island in thanks for saving Nal'ca, and for warning us."

Nal'ca put on her mask again and got ready to move, Max threw on his pack. Max followed the group as they walked to their craft. "Before we return, may I ask what happened to the General? The man that ran off when we were attacked."

"You mean that un-honorable Ooman?" Sya asked.

"If Ooman means human… then yes."

"He met his Judge, Jury, and I gave him his rightful Punishment." Sya answered, smirking under his mask.

"Damn, I wanted to do it myself." Max cursed, "His inaction caused me to lose what little I had left."

"What do you mean?"

Max then explained how he lost his parents, the abuse and exposure throughout his childhood, and how the only two people truly friends with him, were just killed in front of him, like his family. Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about Hera, bleeding out, dying in his hands like his mother. He had been holding back the flood for years, and the dam was starting to break.

Nal'ca stopped and turned to embrace Max, purring as she ran her armored hand through Max's short hair. Max didn't care that he was getting a hug from a female alien he met that same day, he was just happy that someone cared.

"Thank you Nal'ca", Max said before they continued walking to the ship

* * *

"Here we are." Sya said when they reached the dropship.

Max looked around, he couldn't see any of the other Yaujta that they talked about, but he could defiantly smell them. Max chuckled, then said, "I can't see you all, but I can sure as hell smell you and hear you all breathing." Max could hear the surprise in several of the unrevealed Hunters, "Two of your kind have already shown themselves to me, you might as well do so yourself."

Max then fell the air around him shift, like someone was about to throw a punch. Before he could react, something had grabbed his neck and was hosting him of the ground. Instincts kicking in, Max grabbed his attackers arm, and smashing his knee into it, releasing him from the choke and causing the assailant to reveal himself. Max spurted out blood from his broken chest, before standing back up to see his assailant to be another Yautja, with 5 others revealing themselves as well. Max gasped as he realized how many there are.

"Ha", the Yaujta who Max just injured laughed, "You really are a sain'ja, I haven't been injured like that in seasons."

With that several of the Yautja laughed as Max ran his hand through his mouth, wiping the blood from his mouth off onto his combat fatigues. "Well, didn't think I'd run into a bunch of alien warriors when I woke up this morn- AHH!" Max screamed in pain, throwing his hands to his head.

 _"Kill Them… Free me…."_

"What's going on?" Nal'ca asked, kneeling to Max, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Max suddenly stop moving, and open his eyes, his hands found their way to his weapons. His breathing quickened, muscles tensed, adrenaline pulsed through his veins, his pupils thinned as he focused on his target. "The Queen", Max growled before looking up to see the Queen chained up, as if she was about to be taken by the Yujita.

"We are planning on taking her with us, so we have hard meats for the Chivas." Sya said, translating what another Yautja had said, "However, it was decided that we would just kill this one." But Max was not listening, he picked up a rock and threw it at the Queen as she screeched in her binds.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed in anger, "I HATE YOU! THIS MIND IS MINE! YOU WILL NOT STEAL IT FROM ME, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM! TO ME!" he picked up a larger rock, and threw it even harder, beyond the capabilities of a normal Human.

"What is he doing?" one of the Yautjas asked, "Does he expect to hurt it with only rocks?"

"The Hard meats killed his battle brother, and his mate." Sya explained, "She is, in a way, responsible for the pain he has just gone through."

Then Max unsheathed his sword, and held one of his combat knifes in a reversed grip in his left hand, the sabre-style sword held in his right. His signature weapon style. "I'm going to kill you for the pain you have caused." Max growled, animalistic instincts taking over.

"Max…" Nal'ca whispered, seeing Max's pain and anger and hoping to quell it, but before she could, Max had already begun his charge.


	3. Chapter 2

"MAX!" Nal'ca called again, but Max couldn't hear her, he was too focused on the Queen. As he approached her, he heard the Queen screech in his mind.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"Taking my vengeance."_ Max returned. Max jumped, his enhancements allowing him to jump 3x higher than a normal human's capabilities. However, as he jumped the Queen managed to break the chain holding her arm closest to Max. She attempted to swat him out of the air, but Max's instincts were running his movements. He twisted mid-air to avoid the hand, but the maneuver cost him his aim, and he overshot his target. Max roared, revealing his canine-like teeth, his battle cry non-human. He jumped onto the Queen's back, rolling backwards when she tried to swat at him again. He jumped up once again, both hands on his Katana. This time, he didn't miss.

His blade cut clean through the Queen's neck, severing her head from her shoulders. Max jumped back after he landed, avoiding the waterfall of acid blood coming from her neck. Max tumbled until he landed on his back, he then moved himself so he was on his knees before getting himself on his feet. Max looked to see all the Yautja staring at him.

"What happened to you guys?" Max asked, "You guys all looked like you've seen a ghost. I know I'm not Yautja, but you don't need to stare." Max began to laugh at his own joke.

The Yautja whose arm was broken by Max stepped forward, "My name is Lord Kulem'te, I am the Clan Leader of the Jac'kul"

"It is good to meet you. I'm Maximus, you can call me Max." Max replied, bowing in respect.

"This Ooman is different than the others Lord Kulem'te, maybe we should take him in." A Yautja named Bak'tub asked in Yautja.

At this Nal'ca jumped, "Father, I think he would be a great warrior for the clan."

Max didn't know what they Yautja were saying, he couldn't understand their language, but it didn't matter. He could smell something… something wrong… something that smelled like death….

"I realize he is a strong sain'ja, and that our race's existence should stay secret. Killing the hard meats, the Queen, and saving my Daughter are all reasonable reasons to let him in, but I can't ensure that the Eld-"

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Max yelled and charged at Lord Kulem'te. The Clan leader brought his good hand up ready to defend himself, but was surprised when the Ooman sailed over his head and kicked back a Hard Meat that would have surely killed him had Max not intervened. The Hard Meat recovered quickly, a warrior variant, it screeched at Max before attempting to claw him. But Max just moved to the side.

The Hard Meat continued its attempt to kill Max, slashing, clawing, and stabbing with its tail. Max simply moved around each strike. His hands behind his back, he seemed to dance around the monster. Max wasn't even paying attention to his feet, he just moved his torso and let his feet moved as they needed. The Yautjas stared on as Max seemed to dance with the Hard Meat, his feet moving so fast it was hard to keep track of them. And were even more shocked when Max started humming a song.

"This Ooman is dancing with death!" a Yautja, named Gat'tak spoke in shock.

"Look at his feet, I can barely keep track of them." Sya also said.

"So he wasn't attacking Lord Kulem'te?" a Yautja named Jakka asked.

"No…" Lord Kulem'te responded in disbelief, "He just saved my life."

"Come on you bug!" Max yelled at the Xenomorph, "You could at least make this interesting, or actually dance with me instead of fighting like an idiot." Max's statement made Nal'ca laugh. The Xenomorph attempted to stab Max, but he simply ducked before jumping up and kicking the Xenomorph. The force of the kick powerful enough to send the creature far enough for Max to rip out his sniper rifle and, taking less than a second to aim, pull the trigger. The power of the sniper rifle cutting clean through the Xenomorph Warriors neck and completely decapitating it from the force of the strike.

"Well…" Max sighed, "It was fun while it lasted." Max then turned to the Yautja, who once again looked shocked, he then looked at his watch. "Look, you guys are running out of time. We have 10 minutes before those bombs are dropped and we are blown to oblivion."

"Your own people would have a warrior like you killed?" Lord Kulem'te asked.

"You surprised?" Max asked raising an eyebrow, "From what I can find in your mind, that fits your description of most Oomans."

"What?"

"I have been given enhancements, including Xenomorph DNA, except I was special. The—what do you call them—Hard Meats?" Max asked, getting a nod, "Already have telepathic abilities. I was just lucky enough to inherit that mutation."

Nal'ca stepped forward, "Are these enhancements why your eyes are different? Why-"

"I have a different bone structure, still walking when my legs are broken, and breathing just fine with broken ribs…" Max finished, "Yes."

Kulem'te took a breath before he said, "Max, come here." to which he applied, "Make your chest bare, and kneel." Max complied, removing his shirt, and kneeling before Kulem'te. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided to listen since he was surrounded by Yautja.

"Sya, we shall do this with the blood from the Queen." Kulem'te ordered. Sya walked to the Queen, pulled out a ceremonial knife and dunked the blade into the pool of the Queens blood, then handed it to Kulem'te. Kulem'te faced Max.

"Maximus… as leader of the clan Jac'kul, I wish to mark you of our clan. Do you accept?"

Max thought only for a second. He just lost everything that kept him with humanity, but these Yautja are willing to give him a new life. "I accept."

The Clan Leader then moved the acid-blood soaked blade across Max's skin. Only enough acid was used to burn the clan mark into his shoulder and chest. A circle encompassing a triangle was now burned into his upper left side. The pain was excruciating, but Max held his own, not crying out or flinching, and when the acid was done, he put his shirt on again, and bowed in thanks.

"Bring the Queen and the warrior with us." Lord Kulem'te ordered Jakka,"Let it be his first trophies.". He then relayed what was going on to Max, who nodded in thanks before walking off to examine the Queen he had slain.

"Lord Kulem'te", a Yautja named Tal'ka spoke in Yautja, "We have 8 minutes till the bombs strike."

"Then let us get moving." Lord Kulem'te said, as he looked at Max watching the Queen getting dragged away.

Max continued to watch the Queen, being careful to avoid the pool of her blood that was in front of him. However, the blood clouded his sense of smell. Therefore, he didn't smell danger right behind him, until it was too late to move.

"We are keeping him correct?" Nal'ca asked her father, "I have taken a liking to this Ooman."

"We will…" Kulem'te said nonchalantly, "If he survives that…"

Nal'ca turned to look at Max, to see that a Hard Meat managed to sneak behind him, using the pool of its Queen's blood to cover its scent.

"MAXIMUS!" Nal'ca screamed in fear.

Max realized what was behind him too late. He didn't make a sound when the tail pierced his right shoulder. He looked down at the tail, covered in his blood, that had emerged from his shoulder. He then looked back to Lord Kulem'te, but the Yautja's face was empty, without emotion.

 _He saw it coming..._ Max thought, before the Xeno ripped the tail back, and Max fell on his knees. Thoughts ran through his head. _He betrayed me... Why didn't he save me? I thought he made me part of their clan... It's what I get for having my hopes up that I might start over with them..._ Despair and anger filled Max's thoughts.

 _Well, If I going down like this... I'm going out fighting_. With a bloodcurdling roar, he threw himself at the Xenomorph. Max pushed it to the ground, using his legs to hold it down while he punched it in the face. Max landed two hits before the Xenomorph threw Max off. Jumping on top of him and holding him in place. The Xenomorph landed with its foot on Max's leg where it was broken, crushing the bone even more. Max stared at the Xenomorph in anger, ready to die. The serpent brought its tail up, and prepared to strike, but before it could, a green blur slammed into the Xenomorph. Max turned his head to see Nal'ca, jamming one of her wrist blades into the Xenomorph, killing it. Nal'ca then quickly turned and ran to Max as if her life depended on it. Nal'ca ran next to Max, kneeling and getting ready to pick him up.

"No Nal'ca…" Max coughed, barely able to speak, his body was beginning to call for sleep., the events of the day catching up to him. "You… need to… go…. I'm going t-… to die… here anyway." Blood sputtered from Max, "At least I shall be with Hera and Jack."

"No", she replied, "No more pain. I'm not leaving you here." Nal'ca picked him up anyway, holding him bridal style and running to the ship.

When Max saw his pack, he cried out, "Wait… I need… my pack!"

Nal'ca looked to Sya, who quickly grabbed his pack before everyone got into the dropship and it took off. Nal'ca sat down, with Max still in her hands. Max looked around the inside of the dropship and noticed Sya with his pack.

"Sya…" Max gasped, his voice harsh and scratchy, "Sya…"

Sya immediately turned his attention to the Ooman, "What do you need my child?"

"My bag…" Max coughed, "I need my med-kit." Sya opened Max's bag and searched for what the Ooman wanted. He managed to find a white box with a red cross, a 'universal' symbol of first aid to the Oomans, opening it and holding it out for Max. With strain, Max moved his right arm, groaning as he rummaged through the pack until finding what he wanted. Taking out the red syringe gun, he prepped the needle and ensured the right medicine was present. Moving the syringe to his left arm, he pushed the needle in and pulled the trigger. Grinding his teeth and holding a scream as the medicine did its life-saving, but painful work. Max quickly pulled out the syringe and threw it to the ground before holding a spasm and groaning in pain.

"Max?" Nal'ca asked, worried about what was going on, "Max what's going on? What did you do?"

As the spasms began to stop, Max took a deep breath, the medicine giving him the ability to breath clearly now.

"I just gave myself some time…" Max said, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder and leg. Max quickly grabbed some cloth and let Sya wrap his bloody shoulder as they approached the mothership. Looking out the window of the dropship he could see their destination, he gasped in awe at the vessel, and where they were already at. They were light-years away from Sol already.

"What has you interested so?" Nal'ca purred.

Max looked back at Nal'ca, who had taken off her mask. Max looked into her eyes, he found them oddly beautiful, even if she was an alien, they reminded him of Hera. Blue, and as bright as Sapphires. Max reached his hand up, ignoring the pain, and massaged Nal'ca's right mandible, causing her to purr.

"Your eyes..." Mac whispered his voice returning to the raspy sound he had before, "they are just like Hera's. Thanks for helping me."

Nal'ca smiled at Max's words, she was happy that he was all right, his touch made her feel warm inside. However, soon she began to question the feeling. _Why does this Ooman make me feel this way?_ She thought. She hasn't yet had a mate. She longed for a life mate, someone she loved, and he loved her back. Someone that would hunt with her, care for her, and at the same time treating her with the respect she deserved as a kc'var-de, a hunter. _I don't know why but, I feel happy when I meet him. But I've only met him just today, but the way he cared for me and respected me. He saved my life, and his skills in battle are amazing._ His endurance for what has happened to him astounded her as well.

Max looked up at Nal'ca, smiling as their eyes met. He could feel what Nal'ca was thinking, his telepathic abilities he inherited from his Xenomorph DNA allowing him to read what she was thinking. Secretly, he also felt for her, he could feel pain in her mind, in her soul. But from what, he has no idea. However, what he did know, was that Nal'ca has been the kindest person to him. When Hera died, he felt like he lost a part of his soul. He had formed a mental bond with Hera, allowing him and her to communicate with each other and it made them much closer than humanly possible. But when she died the bridge was shattered, and it only increased his emotional trauma even more.

When he met Nal'ca, he suddenly lost the pain from the broken connection when she had hugged him. Her carrying him only further healed the cut at his soul that the death of Hera caused. He too, felt warm inside, and that's what almost disturbed him. He had just lost Hera, yes she told him to move on, but he felt like this was a little too fast to be having feelings like this. After some thought though, he decided to think differently. Hera wouldn't want him to mourn for her. She was right, he needed to move on. Even if it feels wrong, he started to really like Nal'ca, and he decided to embrace the feeling. _Maybe it will lead to something._

When they reached the clan mothership, Nal'ca carried Max to the med bay, not allowing him to even try to walk. She decided that he deserved for her to treat Max like her mate. Though she got a few weird glances as she walked through the hanger to the med bay, she chose to ignore their staring glances and whispers. However, when she noticed Max's gaze toward her father, she was surprised. He did not have a face of anger, or hatred like others would have for what Kulem'te did. His face looked sad, sorrowful. As if he felt horrible for her father to feel guilty and disgusted at himself for what he did.

And he did feel bad…

Sure, the Yautja had betrayed him, but Max has been through, and done, a lot worse. Kulem'te was one of the few people that felt sorrow for what he did. He could both sense it and see it plastered on his face. Max watched as Kulem'te rounded up the arbitrators, and walked somewhere with them. Where he did not know, but decided that he shouldn't keep probing the Yautja's minds to find out. Once they entered a lift and Nal'ca said something in her native language that caused the lift to move, she asked a question.

"Why did you look at my father with sorrow?" Nal'ca asked.

"huh?" Max responded confused.

"Lord Kulem'te, you seemed to look at him as if you were sorry for the guilt he felt for letting you nearly die."

"Ha! You think I would be mad at a man whose sorrow for his actions is plastered all over his face?"

"Other warriors would have an eternal hatred with him because of that, maybe even challenge him to a fight to the death because of it."

The door opened and Sheeta continued carrying Max to the Medical room.

"I have had worse things happen to me because of people I trusted. At least he felt sorrow for what happened. We all make mistakes. I wish I talked to him before."

"What do you mean you have had worse?"

"That's a story for another time Nal'ca… But I will say that the assholes that did worse… well, they never knew the extent of pain before I showed them." Max chuckled and closed his eyes. He leaned his head onto Nal'ca's chest, enjoying the warmth he felt from being near her. She fought beside him, listened to him, even mourned with him over Hera. Max suddenly found himself falling in love for the Yautja, but quickly banished that thought from his mind.

 _Not yet, it's too early for me to be thinking that yet. I just lost Hera._

 _But she said herself that I needed to move on…. What if Nal'ca really is the next, she has been the only other woman you have known that is this kind to you. She is being as kind as Hera right now._

 _Yes but, it's too early. Most of the others here don't even fully know who I am. And to get hooked up with someone not days after I arrived probably won't look good if this society is warrior based._

 _Maybe she has the same feelings for you?_

That thought made all Max's other thoughts go silent. He could easily look into Nal'ca's mind and figure out if she felt for him too, but decided against it. If she found out he was probing through her mind, then creating a relationship with her would be lost. No, he would wait until he began to fit in with the ship and get to know Nal'ca even better, before asking. If she asked before him, then he would except. Otherwise, he would wait till he was ready and comfortable enough to ask her himself.

However, Nal'ca was feeling something toward Max as she held his body in her arms. He had fought beside her, healed her, went out of his way to ensure that she and everyone else made it out safely, saved her father, and more than proven his skills in battle to all of the Arbitrators, and the ship. Everyone Yautja on the ship has watched the mask feeds by now. Watched him kill a hard meat with his bare hands, fight by her side, heal her, slay a Queen, and save her father's, the clan leader's, life.

But most of all, he talked to her not as a stranger, but as a friend.

Yautja's women dominated their society. It was the women that ran the Yautjan government, sure the Elders were all male, and were very powerful, but the all bowed to the Matriarch, who ruled over all Yautja with her Patriarch. Therefore, most females didn't hunt as often as males, who pitted against each other at every chance they got. Caring for nothing but honor, and how many pups were born with their blood. Females would stay home, running the clans political needs while the males hunted, fought and trained.

But Nal'ca didn't stay home. She did not want to stay cooped up on Yautja Prime, boring herself with politics and work she didn't care about. She instead fought and hunted with the males, and she was good at it. She quickly became a blooded warrior, strong, proud, but alone. Sya and her father seemed to be the only others that talked to her like a normal Yautja. Some Yautjas, rather it be because of their arrogance, or conservatism, saw Nal'ca as a disgrace because she was a warrior. Most Yautjas, on the other hand, were just too terrified of her to befriend her. She was a fierce warrior, many trophies adorned the walls and shelves of her trophy room, and most males knew better than to piss off a female.

Max didn't do that though, rather, he treated her with kindness, befriending her, fighting by her side. Something that very few males were willing to do. She used to be so alone, but now a male, an Ooman male, but still a worthy male, had made the first step. She felt warm inside as she held Max in her hands, feeling his pale skin with her hands. She had never mated with another being, no one that could wanted her. She had gone every mating period alone, and at wit's end with herself.

All Yautja could mate anytime, but mating period was when things really got on. Most instances never ended with a permanent relationship, most Yautja never formed a lifelong relationship with a mate. But when a couple pledged themselves to a lifelong relationship, they would devote their love to each other.

However, she did not want a temporary relationship, she only wanted a permanent one. She would not be the bearer for a male she never saw again. She wanted a relationship that many Ooman couples she observed had. Both pledging themselves to each other, becoming lifelong mates, both parents raising their pups together. She felt that Max would give her that relationship. However, she knew to be cautious in her approach. She needed to wait for the pain of Hera's death to recede before she made her move.

Eventually they reached the med-bay, Nal'ca opens the door and they were greeted by a Yautja wearing a white robe with armor visible through the fabric.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you Ooman." the Yautja greeted, "Bring him in, bring him in, I have the table ready."

The Yautja's lead them to a room with a medical table waiting for Max.

"Please set him here." The Yautja's said patting a white table. He walked over to a counter, grabbing some tools before returning to the table to meet Max. "Good-day fine sain'ja, I've been eager to meet you."

Max opened his eyes and looked up to the Yautja, "Hi, guess your my medic?"

The Yautja laughed, "Yes very much, my name is Ba'tin. You are Maximus correct?" Ba'tin moved some machinery at the foot of Max's medical bed. "I would like to do a quick scan to fix whatever I need to first before I move on."

Max laid back while the machine did its job, a wall of green light going up his body till it passed his head and beeped. Once it returned to its original position, Ba'tin took a look at a monitor and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Nothing…" Ba'tin replied, "Nothing at all, your body has already almost completely healed. More amazingly, you can breathe our air just fine already, but your DNA…"

Max smiled and chuckled, "I guess I might as well explain." Max pushed himself so he was sitting up.

"I'm sure you have taken note of my reptilian eyes. When I joined the military, I was assigned to a project because of my skills. I have mastered several martial arts, as well as use of technology and engineering. There, they changed me, enhanced my abilities. These enhancements grant me greater strength, speed, and agility than what I already had. The syringe I used on the ship was a catalysts-type substance that will quicken my healing process for a short time. Many people went through the program, but mine was more binding. I was given enhancements that caused more of my body to mutate. I was given Xen- Hard Meat DNA. It's why I'm able to put up with the beating I received, why my eyes are reptilian... However, it had an unexpected side effect..."

Max looked down, than at Nal'ca, "Do you remember me in pain when I was near the Queen on Earth?" She nodded.

"See, Hard Meats communicate Telepathically, through brain waves. They have two special organs on their backs that allow them to do this… I mutated these organs." Ba'tin and Nal'ca gasped in shock. "However, the scientists took it much farther than I wanted them to go. Next thing I know, they enhance those abilities so that I can sense minds around me, and even read them if I focus enough. Like I can 'feel' how you are contemplating how this is possible Ba'tin. I can warp another's mind to make them see their worst nightmares, or crush their mind entirely. Finally, I can also establish a permanent 'mental bond' with a being. I can establish a connection between my mind and another's that allow us both to speak to each other telepathically. However, both sides of the bond must be willing to form the bond in order for it to be made."

There was a long moment of silence that followed… Finally Nal'ca spoke, "That's… amazing!"

"Indeed." Ba'tin said, grabbing a ring before walking up to Max. "This is a translator for you. I have to implant it into you, and it will allow you to speak to us. However, I don't know how long it will last. It has been a long time since the clan has had to use one. Since you are staying with us, I will have to figure out how to surgically allow you to speak to us."

Max nodded before laying down, waiting for him to be knocked out, but before Ba'tin did, Max fell asleep himself. The events of the day had exhausted him as his body worked hard to repair him as fast as possible. Since Max fell asleep, Ba'tin decided to not just implant the translator, but also repair some damage done to his bones, as some of his wounds hadn't completely healed correctly. After that, Nal'ca woke him, then brought Max to her room, being informed by her father that he would live with her, since they had formed a friendship, and there wasn't anywhere else for him to live on the clan ship.

* * *

 **Note:** **Thank you to all who have followed and Favorited this story! I am thankful when people leave good comments on my work or simply subscribe to see how the story plays out. If anyone has any comments, questions, or constructive criticism, feel free to comment! That is the best way for me to know what I can fix to make this and future stories better! I am always willing to answer questions and I will do my best to eye the comments to see these questions and constructive criticism.**

 **My upload plan for this story is every two weeks. This gives me a chance to double and triple check the chapter for errors before it is published. Thank's for reading and have a nice day. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 3

When they entered the room, Max found it to be very similar to an apartment, or a hotel room. The Bed was on the far side of the room, with a window that revealed the surrounding space to the right. A dresser was to the left of the bed. A couch was at the right the kitchen and table was in the same room. Two doors were on the left. One led to the Bathroom, the other to Nal'ca's trophy room. Max sat his bag on the wall next to the bed, and pulled out the contents of his bag. He laid his swords and daggers on the floor followed by his pistols, but he didn't have his rifle. Max saddened at the thought of having lost his rifle, until he turned to see Nal'ca holding his rifle out to him.

"Gat'tak grabbed this after you danced with the Hard Meat." She said in Yautja, now that Max could understand them thanks to the implant.

Max reached out to his beloved rifle, taking it gently from Nal'ca's hands, "Thank you." he said, the implant causing his speech to come out in Yautja rather than English. Setting the rifle down next to his pistols, he began to pull more out of his bag. Out came two 1-Liter water bottles, several clips of ammo; plus a box full, followed by a case of grenades and flash-bangs, a pack of smoke bombs, a dozen throwing knifes, a military knife, a compact camping saw, and finally his spare set of clothes. Nal'ca watched in awe, not just because of everything he carried, but the fact he could carry the bag and the rest of his equipment. Though the Ooman may focus on speed and tactics in battle, his strength was not to be underestimated.

"Hey, you have a shower in here correct?" Max asked, pulling off his bloody shirt revealing his bare chest to her.

Nal'ca gulped, she had never seen so many scars on a being before. _How many fights has he been in?_ She thought before replying, "The first door, there is towels and a robe you can use for tonight."

"Thanks", Max replied, "Hey, you don't care if I undress here right? I grew up around nudity so I don't care, but I don't know if you would care."

"No." Nal'ca replied, thoughts swirling at what the Ooman had just said. She watched as he pulled down his torn and bloodied pants, followed by removing his undergarments. Nal'ca held a gasp when she saw his entire body. Every one of his muscles were well defined, toned from years of training and fighting. His chest and lower body were covered in scars. She could see the claw marks of a large feline that had raked its claws down his chest. Small slashes, like from small knifes, covered his entire abdomen and some ways up his sides and down his legs. Gunshot wounds were evident on his limbs and chest, as well as cuts from blades of varying degrees. Yet, somehow, the clan mark he had received from her father outshined all the scars around it. She could clearly see the clan mark.

Then her eyes floated down, and she caught a glimpse of his package. She quickly looked away, realizing that she had been staring at him. The quick glance was all she needed to see though-she felt herself get a little wet-before she reeled in her arousal. What surprised her was that he had hair above his member. However, Max caught the scent of her musk, even if only briefly. He found it to be a sweet smell, enjoyable, and it confirmed what he was thinking before. She did have an eye for him.

After Max took a well-deserved shower, Nal'ca convinced him to sleep in her bed and she would sleep on the couch. Max, threw on his spare set of boxers, and pulled over the covers as he watched Nal'ca grab a spare blanket, and a pillow from the bed.

"Goodnight Nal'ca." he said.

She took a moment to respond, "Goodnight."

* * *

Nal'ca was awakened in the middle of the night to find Max whimpering. She got off her couch to see Max curled up, the blanket thrown off him. He clutched his stomach as if he was in pain, as water flowed from his tightly shut eyes. _Tears,_ Nal'ca remembered what Sya had called them, _he's crying… and he's having a nightmare…_ Nal'ca realized. She reached her hand out to gently shake Max's shoulder to wake him. However, when she touched his shoulder she was suddenly transported out of her room. She felt weightless and wanted to take her hand off him, but her body refused to listen to her.

 _Her head looked up to see Max, naked and chained to a stand that held him up. There was another man with him. He wore all black and held a knife in his hand. He was walking around Max, who was staring at the ground, breathing heavily. Several cuts on his body were dripping blood onto the floor._

 _"All right Mr. Tanner." the man said, stopping in front of Max and lifting his head up so that they were staring at each other. Max's face was emotionless, his gaze unrelenting. "I will keep asking until you answer me." He dropped Max's head, then threw a punch into Max's gut, causing him to groan in pain as the air was ripped from his lungs. He spat blood onto the floor. "Where are your colleagues in your attempt to kill me?"_

 _Max chuckled, "You are deaf. I already told you that I was the only one assigned to kill you. I have nothing else to say. Only a daft would attempt to mine metal from a depleted vein."_

 _"As you wish." The man took his knife, and plunged the blade into Max's thighs, twisting the blade, causing Max to roar in pain. Suddenly Nal'ca felt a searing pain in her head_.

Nal'ca ripped her hand away, and she was immediately back in her room. She moved so she sat on the other side of the bed. _What was that?_ She thought. Her mind floated to what Max had said in the Medical room. That he had a telepathic ability. _Was that one of his memories? Was that the nightmare he was having?_ Then she noticed that he wasn't whimpering. He was still sweating and holding his chest, but as soon as she got near, he started to calm.

Realizing that her presence was calming him, she decided to help him. She laid down beside him, her chest almost pressed against his back, and then she embraced him. _Once again, she felt herself fall, before she saw Max, standing to the side of a horrific car accident. There was a child, holding the head of what appeared to be his mother. Tears flowed from the child as he snuffled._

 _"Mom?" the child snuffled._

 _"Max…" the women gasped, she had been cut at her stomach, her inside threating to spill as she bled profusely. "I love you Max. We… all loved you."_

 _The women coughed, blood spurting from her mouth, before a bubble of her blood formed in her mouth, and she died. The child Max looked around him at the bodies around him. His father and sisters… Nal'ca somehow knew them to be his family. They were all brutally killed, while Max was unfairly left unharmed from the accident. He wasn't physically killed, but emotionally destroyed. He still looked like he was a pup, not eight seasons old._

 _"Nal'ca?"_

The image swirled at the sound of Max's voice, and suddenly she was on the bed again, embracing Max. He had awoken, sensing her in his dreams. She realized that he had pushed himself so his back was against her chest, his head just underneath her mandibles. She felt how warm he was, her sleeping wear consisting only of a bra and a soft loincloth to cover her 'lady parts'. She could feel his soft skin against his chest, his warmth spreading throughout her body.

"How much did you see?" Max asked sighing, knowing that she had accidently entered his mind as the nightmares attacked his sleep. They came every night, torturing him, reminding him of who he was, what he had to go through. Why he could never have a normal life as a human.

"I saw enough…" Nal'ca replied gently squeezing the hug she had him in. "I'm sorry I intruded like that. I saw you having a nightmare and I-"

"No", Max interrupted, "I never warned you, it's not your fault. Besides, your presence ended the torment."

"Do you see those memories every night?"

"You only got a taste of the horrors I have gone through." Max replied, "Thank you, for laying here with me… Please stay." Max was afraid she would walk away because of what she'd seen, afraid that he had inadvertently hurt her.

"I wasn't planning on it." Nal'ca replied.

Max turned his body so he faced her, their chests touching as he looked to her. "Thank you." he said before sleep consumed them both. It was the first time, in a long time, that he fell asleep with no nightmares.

* * *

Max woke up to a Yautja in his embrace, covered by a warm pelt on a soft bed. Max remembered what happened last night, how Nal'ca calmed the raging nightmares, though she caught a glimpse of his past before he sensed her presence. He felt Nal'ca slightly shuffle in his arms, he smiled.

"Good morning." Max said.

"Good Morning." Nal'ca replied, purring as she rubbed her back against Max's chest. The two warriors sat up, both stopping at the end of the bed. Wanting to say something to the other, but not knowing what to say. Max looked up to the Yautja, seeing her face, falling deep into her sapphire eyes.

"Ummm…" Max said, "Thanks, for what you did for me last night."

"Of course," she replied nudging him with her shoulder, causing him to giggle. She smiled, a thought came across her mind, and she decided to make a move. She laid her head on his shoulder, and purred.

Max felt her purr, a deep rumbling from her throat, when she laid her head on his shoulder. The vibration calmed him, made him feel warm. He reached his arm behind her to wrap her shoulder. He found it funny how this alien warrior, who was bigger than him, could be so kind and… and so beautiful. He found himself lost in her curves, how her body was, how lethal a weapon she was. Then he realized he had fought beside her, but longed to spar her.

"Hey Nal'ca?" Nal'ca, rubs her head against his neck at his voice.

"Yes Max?" She purred.

"There is a training hall on this ship, right?"

"Correct" Nal'ca replied, her interest sparked.

"Will you spar me?" Max asked. Nal'ca's purring rose a pitch, excitement present on her mind.

"I would love to."

With that, Max gave her a hug before walking over to his bag to throw on his clothes. He put on a pair of lightweight, black sport pants, followed by a dark red T-shirt. He turned to see that Nal'ca had also changed. She wore a leather bra and a new loincloth. She also had a belt strapped to her chest and waist, with some plates of light leather armor on her body. Armor made for speed, that once again left enough bare for one to create fantasies.

Max threw in his last bit of clothing, a black Trenchcoat, and then his boots. This was an outfit he would often wear on infiltration missions. He put his sword in his sheath on his belt, while taking two of his combat knifes and placing them in the special made pockets of his Trenchcoat. Max loved the fabric of the coat. Mostly because it was more than a normal Trenchcoat. The material was made from the skin of a reptile. The armor was strong enough to protect him from a grenade, gunfire, or a blade. And he could safely hide many of his favorite weapons underneath. Max quickly selected some weapons to take with him, and was about to walk out the door with Nal'ca when it opened before she could open it.

In the doorway stood Kulem'te, with Sya behind him. Max yelped in surprise before quickly returning to an emotionless state, and spoke, "Good morning Lord Kulem'te."

The Yautja seemed surprised for a moment at Max's greeting. "Are you not angry at me?"

Max laughed at his question, causing Sya and Nal'ca to look at each other quizzingly.

"Why would I be angry with one who's sorrow for is action is clearly plastered on his face?" Max asked in return, the confusion ever more present on all their faces. "I have had more than enough people leave me to die, but you are the only one of the traitorous bunch that has felt sorrow afterwards. I could see it on your face when we arrived."

Kulem'te looked down in shock, surprised at how quickly this Ooman had forgiven him. _What else has he gone through that compelled him to say that?_ He thought, not knowing that Max was listening in on his mind.

"Trust me", Max stated, "You don't want to know _everything_ I have gone through."

Sya then spoke up, "Well, since that went easier than expected…. We came here to inform you of your new life here. As you know, Nal'ca will be the sain'ja that you will be bedding with since we have no open rooms for you. I will be your tutor in learning our language, culture, among other subjects. We hope that you can learn our language and speak it without the use of a chip. We can modify your vocal folds to allow for the clicks needed for our language. However, we believe it would be easier and safer for you to learn the language on your own."

"We are also hoping that you and Nal'ca will share evening meal with the Arbitrators and myself to sort out anything else. We also hope that you can meet the smith to figure out armor, devices, clothes, and anything else you need to have made." Kulem'te added.

"So you are actually giving me a new life on this ship?" Max asked.

"Yes." Nal'ca said, laying one of her hands on his shoulder.

Max's mind instantly turned into deep thought. _To no longer live with humanity. Can I actually leave them behind._ His mind then went to how he was raised. His mistreatment, becoming a loner, being experimented on. Torture, losing Hera and Jack. _This is a chance for me to start over again, maybe even live a happy life among these hunters. I don't have anything to go back to anyway._

"Then I accept", Max said nodding. Nal'ca let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She was confused why she was holding her breath. Max then turned to Nal'ca, "I'm still ready for that sparring match Nal'ca…"

Nal'ca grinned at the thought, she wouldn't back down from any challenge, and _this Ooman was going to bite of more than he can chew._ Nal'ca then walked out past her father and Sya, "Then you can follow me to the Kehrite soft meat, and we'll see if you can actually fight."

Max growled at being called soft, but followed anyway. Kulem'te and Sya decided they didn't have anything better to do beforehand, and thus decided to go watch the two sain'ja fight.

* * *

Max, Nal'ca, Sya and Kulem'te all walked to the lift, which took them straight to the training halls. On the way, Sya explained how the floors of the ship worked. Max learned how this is one of the three motherships that the clan controlled. This ship, named the _Void Cutter_ , was the main clan hunting ship. It is the ship where the clan leader would be when not on Yautja Prime. An Entire floor was dedicated to training halls. Another floor consisted of housings, cafeteria, and 'free halls', which were like a bar, many just a place to hang out. Max then learned that there were no other females on this ship other than Nal'ca, she was on as a huntress. The other Yautja females were on the clan mothership or Yautja Prime.

The fact that women were trained to fight, but most not being able to become a sain'ja was confusing to Max, but he decided he'd ask Sya when he was teaching him.

Max was also informed on their ride that he would also visit the smith, Ack'se, after the sparring match. Max was told how it wouldn't take long before he would be challenged by another sain'ja, and that he needed new equipment. He needed his own 'Awu'asa', battle armor and gear. But he opted to talk about that when he meets Ack'se, so that he can talk to him about some specifics he would want on his armor.

They briefly spoke about what is to happen to Max as well, since he is the first Ooman to be accepted as a blooded sain'ja. Max would be joining the hunts and would live as a sain'ja. He would also be able to take up a mate if a female was willing to be his mate. Max noticed that Nal'ca seemed to move ever so slightly at that though. Making Max wonder if she what she was thinking about when her father had said that, but decided to ignore it. Sya also spoke about how he would have to stand in front of the Elders of the clan. Since Max is Ooman, or at least was before he was given the enhancements, he would have to prove that he is just as strong as a warrior as a Yautja.

Kulem'te and Sya both agreed that they believe Max is more than a good enough warrior from what they saw on Earth. However, Max didn't have a choice, he had to be presented to them. Max was also told that he would be given a Yautja name if the Clan council accepted him.

Max took some time to see what the Yautjas were wearing. Nal'ca had the armor she had yesterday on, probably for the sparing match, while Sya and Kulem'te both wore robe-like cloths that hung from one shoulder, reminding Max of the robes that the Greeks would wear.

When they finally reached their destination, they walked out into a hallway, and turned toward a door on the right. Opening it, the group walked out to see two Yautja in a pit sparring already. Nal'ca told Max it was best to wait for their match to end then they can jump in. Max stood on the raised floor that encircled the pit with Nal'ca. He watched the two fight, and could see that one Yautja clearly outmatched the other, and was toying with his opponent.

"That unblood needs to be taught a lesson." Sya growled, as he watched the fight.

Max looked at Sya quizzingly and he explained, "Both those Yautja are unblooded, they having not gone through a chiva. The one that winning is named Kaitu, he is the son of one of the Elders, and because of his father, he believes he can do whatever. He's an arrogant C'jit that prefers nothing but to toy with others he thinks are below him. I'm about sick of him and his 'friends'. He is a natural sain'ja, but has no sense of Yin'tekai, honor."

"He also believes that because of his father, every woman wants him." Nal'ca growled, "he's lucky I didn't castrate him when I had the chance." Max tightened his fist, the fact that he attempted to force himself upon a woman, any woman, especially Nal'ca, gave Max the right to dislike him.

Max turned back to watch the fight, and realized that Sya was right. This Kaitu, was toying with his opponent like a cat toying with a mouse. His opponent looked like it was one of his first time's sparring, and Kaitu was taking advantage of it. Hitting his opponent repeatedly, but not enough to take him out of the fight, allowing Kaitu to continue his merciless beating. Anger began to rise in Max as he watched this monster basically torture this poor boy. The young warrior attempted to block a strike from Kaitu, but was too weak to defend and Kaitu pushed straight threw. He knocked his opponent to the ground, and held his spear against the younger warrior's neck. Finally, Max was sick of sitting here, doing nothing, and stood up, walking toward the edge of the pit.

"ENOUGH!" Max bellowed, causing both warriors to look up at him. Max jumped down, not making a sound as he landed on his feet. Kaitu glared at Max, then spoke, "What is this prey doing here? Get out before I skin you and hang you in my trophy room."

"Sorry", Max replied, "the only person that will be skinned here, is you. Unless you let go of the young sain'ja, and start fighting sain'ja that can actually fight you." The young sain'ja looked at Max surprised at what he said, while Kaitu laughed, not moving his spear, nor the foot on his opponent's chest.

"Or what? You are nothing but a Zabin, an insect." Kaitu replied, stepping off the young warrior who scrambled out of the pit, "You don't even deserve the attention I am giving you right now Ooman. You know nothing of warrior-ship."

Max continued his death-stare, his pupils narrowed, "Then prove it! Fight me, and we'll see how long you last. I'll even make it easier for you. You can pick what weapon who want me to use."

"You are not worth my time."

"What?" Max asked, "too scared to fight me? Afraid that this petty Ooman will end your 'winning streak'?" Max said sarcastically. He had delved into Kaitu's mind, and saw how he didn't want to fight him. Kaitu had seen the recording of Max fighting, but he didn't want to admit that he was the better warrior. 'Beginners luck', was the word Kaitu had used to explain Max's skill in fighting the Xenomorphs.

Although he couldn't see it, Max could tell that Nal'ca, Sya, and Kulem'te were smiling behind him. Kaitu was about to say something, but Nal'ca spoke before he could.

"Come on Kaitu. You speak of your prowess in battle. If this Ooman is so weak, show us!"

Kaitu growled, then turned to the wall of weapons behind him. He grabbed a small handle and threw it at Max as hard as possible, attempting to hit him. Max caught it without so much as a flinch, continuing his stare at Kaitu. He then looked at it, and pressed the release, causing the handle to shoot out it's ends to form a staff, just the right size for Max. Max inspected the weapon before pressing the same mechanism and the staff collapsed back into a handle. Max then placed it into a pocket on the inside of his trench-coat, looking back up to his opponent.

"This worm does not wish to use the weapon I gave him?" Kaitu asked.

"No", Max replied, taking a fighting stance, slightly bouncing with hands up and out, "I'll use it when I decided that you've learned your lesson. Then I'll end the fight quickly with it."

Kuita growled at the insult, raised his spear, and pounced. Max simply slid to the right, throwing his left leg up and nailing Kuita in the chest. Kuita held his stomach, surprised at how quickly Max had retaliated. Max took the opening, throwing two punches to the stomach, followed by nailing Kuita's cheek with his elbow, causing him to stumble back. Max then followed by a round-house to the same cheek, and spinning to throw a back kick, his heel digging into the space between Kuita's ribs. Kuita stepped back, attempting to take in air after it was knocked out of his lungs by Max's strikes. Max had moved so fast that Kuita was barely able to register Max's movements, his senses not yet honed enough.

Kuita looked up to see Max in his fighting stance, lightly bouncing. Nal'ca, Sya, and Kulem'te were watching, smiling as Max taught the arrogant Yautja a lesson. Several other Yautja were watching, blooded and unblooded alike. They all had seen the recording of him fighting the Hard Meats, but to see his abilities in real life were astounding never-the-less. The Yautja that Kuita was fighting before sat in the audience with two other Yautja, his friends. He watched Max intently, but Max was to focused to notice. Kuita growled at the embarrassment and stood up, anger boiling in him. Then he did exactly what Max expected, and wanted him to do. He gave into his rage and wildly attempted to strike Max.

Strike after strike was thrown by the Yautja, trying to impale Max with his spear, but Max danced around his spear. His torso leading while his legs and feet followed. Max didn't strike back, instead continued to move around each strike, which only cause Kuita's anger to build and build till it threatened to explode like a nuclear weapon.

"Come on Kuita!" Max taunted, "I thought you were a sain'ja! Not so easy when you're attacking someone who can fight back is it?"

Kuita roared, flaring his mandible before swiping his spear at Max's legs. Max quickly grabbed his staff, extending it as he hopped over the spear. He pushed the end of the spear with one end of his staff, redirecting it in a big arc that caused Kuita to lose his grip on the spear. It flew out of his hands, but before Kuita could realize that he had been disarmed, Max swept his legs with his staff, causing the Yautja to go flat like a table-top in mid-air. Before gravity could pull Kuita down, Max followed with bringing the end around to smash it against Kuita's chest. The momentum that Max had built up as he dodged Kuita's strikes caused the smash to hit with such force that Kuita's impact with the metal floor dented it.

Max swung his staff so an end was at Kuita's neck. Max smiled in triumph as he said, "Not so weak, am I?" Max then decided to get a little revenge for the names the Yautja had called him. He swung the other end of the staff in a wide arc, nailing Kuita's groin, causing the Yautja to scream in pain as he rolled on his side and brought both hands to his crotch. Max leaned down so his face was right in front of Kuita's as he groaned in pain.

"Next time…", Max growled, "be a little more respectful when you speak to me." He then stood up straight, and kicked Kuita in the gut for good measure. "If I find you torturing young warriors like I found you doing, I will make sure the punishment will be MUCH more painful."

Max watched as the Yautja barely managed to get to his feet, wobbling over to the ladder and needing his 'friends' help to get out of the arena. He then heard Nal'ca jump in and he turned to face her, collapsing the staff, and hooking it on his waist. "I like this staff." He said

"Then you can keep it for all I care." Nal'ca replied before extending her wrist-blades. "Shall we begin? I've been waiting…"

Max smiled as he turned, "It would be my pleasure." he replied before pulling off his trench coat and throwing it to the side, revealing what was hidden underneath. His katana hung from his left hip, with the shoto sword just underneath. On his right hip hung the staff he had just used, with two knifes sheathed just below. A pistol hanged holstered on his right hip, and 6 small throwing knifes adorned his sides, three on each side. Gasped could be heard from the crowd when the saw the armory he was carrying on his person.

Nal'ca grunted as she took her chance, preparing for the fight, "You ever think you are carrying too much?" she asked.

"HA!" Max chuckled, "Usually I have a rifle and another pistol on me as well! I'm not even wearing my armor!" Max equipped both of his daggers, holding them in a reversed grip, and charged forward. Leaping in the air and attempting to slash at Nal'ca, but she managed to bring both of her blades up in time to block. Max used his momentum to make the clash of their blades a pivot point for him to flip over her. He then began to move, never staying in one spot, weaving around her strikes while attempting to strike at her.

However, surprisingly she managed to also weave around his attacks, moving like him. Max noticed that she wasn't exactly able to adopt his style, but she was close enough. The fact that she was so close to copying Max's style surprised him, mainly because the Yautja were naturally bigger than him, and the females just a little bigger than the males. Her size did indeed limit her abilities, but she was still more than capable at speed. Their blades locked together, and both stared at each other breathing hard as they pushed against each other. Max surprised everyone with his ability to hold his own against Nal'ca, most male's strength had a hard time matching a female. Max had the advantage of a good stance, and his enhancements, using his body to bolster he already powerful strength.

"I have to admit", Max chuckled as he continued to push against her, "your ability to adopt my preferred style amazes me." Nal'ca smiled at those words, knowing full well she had caught him off guard with her abilities. Max looked straight into her eyes, "But I am a master of many forms!" He then twisted the blade-lock, pushing it to the side. Max quickly sheathed his daggers and pulled out his Katana, holding the Katana with both hands and attempting to chop at Nal'ca.

Nal'ca quickly recovered and returned to her onslaught, attempting to strike at Max. Max was on the defensive, but he held a stonewall defense. Parrying her strikes and redirecting them, using the minimalist defensive style he was taught. His blades were but an extension, the movements nothing more than a blur as he defended against each strike she threw at him. Nal'ca couldn't find any hole in his wall of defense to break through, no chink in the armor. The audience, which had grown a substantial number when people started hearing about the sparing match, were amazed at how quickly Max had changed his tactics, how quickly he adapted to the fight.

However, he wasn't the only one who could adapt. Before Max could react, Nal'ca has pulled out her combi-stix, her spear, and managed to lock it with Max's blade. Nal'ca had the advantage of leverage, and pushed past Max, knocking his sword aside, but Max managed use the hilt of his blade to catch Nal'ca's spear. With neither warrior holding a weapon, Max retorted to his fists, throwing two punches to Nal'ca's gut, who kicked his chest in retaliation. Max bent over from the force of the kick, but Nal'ca threw her body into Max. Max flew backwards, nailing the wall behind him and falling to his knees. His ears ringing from the force of the impact.

Nal'ca stood over Max, smiling down at her opponent in victory. "Give up yet sain'ja?"

Max laughed, wiping the blood off his lips with his hands. He sprang up, bringing a knee up and shoving it into Nal'ca's chest, causing her to fall backwards from the force and weight of Max. Max landed on top of her, with one knife at her neck. Nal'ca couldn't believe it, Max had beaten her. Max stared into her eyes, then started to laugh before rolling off her and lying beside her on his back.

* * *

 **Note:** **Happy New Year everyone! So glad to finally say goodbye to 2016.**

 **To _BBWulf_ and _I Write Reviews Not Fanfics_ : Thank you for your comments. I will admit I have kinda forced the beginning of this story and I will work to avoid that in future stories and chapters. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.**

 **And to every else who has commented on my story, thank you for your appreciation! I'm happy many of you are enjoying my work.**


	5. Chapter 4

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Max explained. The two warriors laid there and laughed together. The audience members began to leave, while Kulem'te and Sya decided to let the two sain'ja rest after the intense sparring match. The started to converse with each other as they waited for the two to arise. Suddenly, Max felt Nal'ca grabbing his hand and holding it. He turned his head to look into her eyes, falling into the deep blue eyes she had.

"Max", Nal'ca spoke, "you said that you had formed a mental bond with Hera."

Max nodded remembering the bond he formed with his now dead lover, allowing them to not only speak to each other telepathically, but to share feelings, thoughts, and showed their memories to each other. However, forming a bond with Nal'ca would cause her to see his memories, his nightmares, the nexus of the darkness that resided in his heart, his soul.

"Nal'ca", Max started pursing his lips trying to come up with a way to explain, "If I were to form a bond you would see my memories… _every_ memory. Some memories worse than what you saw in my nightmares last night. You might not be able to withstand the assault from the darkness lurking inside me."

She reached her other hand up to Max's cheeks, "You have shown me that you are more than worthy enough for me to truly befriend. I can hold my own against whatever attacks you. Hera was the only other that supported you through the torment. Even though I am not her, I am willing to support you in her place."

Max thought to himself, the offer Nal'ca had just given him. She was willing to support him now that Hera no longer could. She would help him through the pain, through the torment. To tame the darkness, the evil. Max looked back to Nal'ca.

"Then brace yourself, and remember that I am right here." Max then reached out his mind, meeting Nal'ca's and he pushed. Building a bridge between the two minds, a link that would connect them anywhere. Her memories flew through his mind, but he felt Nal'ca struggling with his memories as she was forced to see every one of them.

The images flashed in Nal'ca's mind. Not only now could she see the image, she could feel the pain, the suffering that Max felt. Could feel the knife and whip from his numerous tortures, the pain from being beaten by whoever his aunt was sleeping with that night. She could feel the emotional trauma from losing his parents, and then losing Hera and Jack. She could feel his loneliness as he grew up, the pain of losing his humanity. Being called a freak, working alone, being betrayed by those he trusted. She felt it all in that moment, and it nearly consumed her before Max squeezed her hand, reminding her he was there. Eventually the world of Max's memories faded, and she returned to the real world, with Max staring worryingly at her.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ She heard in her mind.

 _What was that?_ She thought when the voice echoed in her head.

 _"Nal'ca can you hear me? I need to know if it worked, if you weren't consumed by the memories."_ She heard the voice again, more desperate.

 _"Max?"_ She replied, on a hunch.

 _"It did work!"_ the voice replied and Max let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _"You can hear me, it's Max."_

 _"Max…"_ she replied, unbelieving of what she was feeling. She could literally feel his happiness, his thankfulness that she wanted to help him. She could feel his thoughts. She somehow knew that he was as happy as her, but in the corner of his mind there was a thought. _Why did she want the bond?_ Nal'ca knew exactly why she wanted the bond, but some corner of _her_ mind still said _"no, not yet."_ She was falling for Max, but it was too early for her to press any farther forward. Then her mind thought about how she could tell what he was thinking. T _herefore, it should be easier for him to…_

Max chuckled, _"Yes, I could feel that. Thanks for giving me time to recover."_ he said raising one hand to her cheeks as well, _"Once I have gotten over Hera's death, we can try to take this friendship farther. Just not yet."_ Nal'ca nodded, and the two warriors got up together, retrieving their weapons, and Max threw on his trench-coat. Climbing out of the pit, they were met by Sya and Kulem'te.

"You ready to meet Ack'se, and get your 'Awu'asa'?" Sya asked.

"Yes, I would love to meet him." Max replied. The group then walked out of the training hall and went down to the workshop.

* * *

The door opened and the group was welcomed by a Yautja wearing a black robe looking at a hologram of a set of armor. He turned his head toward the group and noticed Max.

"Ah", he said, moving to press a few buttons on the console projecting the hologram, "You must be the Ooman named Max."

Max nodded his head, and bowed in respect, "Yes, and you must be Ack'se." The Yautja bowed his head in return for his greeting, the hologram then changed into a blank slate. The Yautja grabbed what looked to be measuring tape.

"I need to take some measurements if you could stand straight with your arms out." Max nodded his head before walking over and standing as directed. The Yautja took measure after measure, knowing exactly where, like he has been doing this his entire life. After 10 minutes of measuring he walked to a console placed against a wall, and typed in what Max assumed to be the measurements into the console. Max couldn't understand any of the writing on the screen, causing him to hope that Nal'ca or Sya would teach him how to read their language.

 _"Of course I'm going to teach you how to read our language as well."_ Max heard Nal'ca's voice, causing him to jump. He momentarily forgot that he had formed a bond with Nal'ca and she could feel what he was thinking.

 _"Sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."_ Max replied, and Nal'ca just chuckled when hearing his reply. His attention immediately returned to Ack'se when he walked to the hologram and pressed a button causing the set of armor to adjust slightly in size. The armor consisted of a mask, made specifically to fit his face. Metal plates boots and metal shin guards, and plates on the outside of his thighs would protect his feet and legs. A codpiece would protect his crotch and two plates will cover his breast, leaving his abdominal muscles exposed. Bracers that would mount the wristblades that was used by almost every Yautja would be present as well.

It was a very conservative and simple design, but that was perfect for Max. He would not and could not fight like a tank in this new life. The Yautja were bigger and stronger than him and this meant that Max had to be nimble and precise. The awu'asa was perfect for him.

"Since your body obviously differs from ours, you will instead have the option of wearing a bodysuit or a fishnet underneath your awu'asa. I will also ensure that the awu'asa is built to stay light so you can stay swift." the smithy explained as he showed Max the blank slate of his awu'asa. "This will make it much easier to protect you in hostile environment since your soft skin is not as strong as our hides."

Max nodded his head in agreement than observed the hologram. Ack'se continued, "After observing your style and skills from the recordings on Earth, and your sparring match with Nal'ca–good job teaching Kuita a lesson by the way–I have optimized your awu'asa to not hinder you as you move." Max looked at the armor and saw that Ack'se did indeed do so. There was nothing that he could see that would affect his movements. "Now for the weapons."

Ack'se pressed a button and the hologram showed several weapons sheathed onto the armor. The placements were similar to how he had his weapons right now. A weapon that looked like a pistol was holstered at his right waist, his sword on his left, with his wakizashi just underneath the Katana.

"As you can see", Ack'se spoke, "Your weapons will be set up like your have your weapons now. The magnetic clips and holsters will allow you to move items as needed. However, I decided that it would be easier to have your Sivk'va-tai, your plasma-caster, as a sidearm instead of on your shoulder." He turned to look at Max for agreement, which Max nodded to show. "Your Combi-stix will be on your back, and of course you will have your Dai'lte, your wrist blades, as well. I will also create nooks in your 'Awu'asa' to place your throwing knifes."

Max nodded, smiling, "Thank you Ack'se… You spent some time getting this set up." Ack'se smiled at his words, happy that his efforts were appreciated.

"I find setting up your armor interesting." Ack'se replied, "In fact I plan on building it myself for you, you're fighting interests me greatly, and I'm happy to make an awu'asa for you. As the awu'asa is to become a part of you, to be an extension of your body like your weapons. I have not had to make one to match a sain'ja like you. I have to create an alloy that gives you the lightness, but at the same time the protection needed."

Max smiled, "Then I am grateful." Max then looked back to the hologram. "How long do you believe it will take you?"

Ack'se smiled at his question, "Eager to play with the toys it comes with, are we?" He asked.

"Yes..." Max admitted, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Since I'll have my craftsmen working on the everyday clothes I have already designed, I'll have more than enough time to have this finished in two more cycles.". Ack'se replied, "Once you have gotten your awu'asa, I will work on you ceremonial awu'asa. Which you will wear on occasions like when you are presented to the Elders."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Ceremonial? I assume you already have it designed..."

"Yes", Ack'se replied, "but it is a surprise."

Max groaned, "Ughhh! Fine!" this only caused Ack'se to smile even more. Lord Kulem'te walked up to Max, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it's time for us to eat with the arbitrators." Kulem'te said.

"I will have a new set of clothes for you before you rest tonight." Ack'se said before the group left for the dining hall.

* * *

Max found that the dining hall was very similar to the cafeterias he was used to on Earth. Usually you would get your food, but because he was sitting with the Clan Leaders and the Arbitrators, servants came out to give him food. Max sat with Nal'ca to his left and Sya to his right, it took some convincing to allow Nal'ca to sit next to him, but he managed to convince the arbitrators to allow it. He watched as a servant brought out glasses filled with drinks. A middle-aged Yautja handed Max his glass of water.

"Thanks", Max said, getting a thankful look from the servant, and a surprised one from the arbitrators.

"Why do you show respect to one that's under you?" Jakka asked.

Max smiled, "On Earth we have a golden rule: Treat others how you wish to be treated… unless of course they are your enemy in which case beat them into a pulp." Max's addition to the rule caused several at the table to laugh. However, when the food was served, the servants gave him his food first. A slab of meat that was similar enough to a steak for Max to enjoy just fine with the spices added.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this was steak." Max said as he ate.

"Steak?" Gat'tak asked.

"It's a human meal." Max replied.

The Arbitrators asked him many questions, like how he learned to fight the way he fights, getting compliments from his sparing match with Nal'ca and teaching Kuita a lesson. They also asked how he got some of his scars, to which he talked about some fights he had been in, and a few of the torture sessions he had to endure throughout his lifetime. However, the most interesting question was about the extent of his enhancements. He explained the sense of smell he got from a wolf's DNA, his hearing from different animals, his eyes from a feline's, and his unnatural strength and speed from Hard Meats. He also talked about how he had gained the Xenomorphs telepathic abilities as well. He even revealed the mental bond he had formed with Nal'ca. They had her go into another room while they told him something that she had to write down. Their faces were struck with shock when she walked in with the exact words that Kulem'te had told him, written down on a piece of parchment.

However, he did keep the _full_ extent of his telepathic powers hidden. He didn't know how any of them would react. He hardly used those powers anyway, only using them when needed, but using them with practiced ferocity and skill. _Maybe I won't have to reveal them at all._ He thought, though Max knew that eventually he would have to reveal the extent of his powers.

After a while the conversation moved past Max into when the next hunt would be, four cycles from now. And since Max would have his awu'asa in time, he would join the hunt. However, Max wasn't listening to the conversation at that point, he was listening to what Kuita was saying to the Yautja that Max had earlier saved from him.

"Now since that annoying Ooman is occupied with the arbitrators", he heard Kuita say, "I have free reign."

Anger once again boiled up that his lesson had not sunk into the brat Yautja.

"Kuita leave me alone", Max heard the young warrior say, "I don't want to fight you, I never did. Please just go away…"

"Kuita go away before you start something you regret." Max heard one of the Young Warriors friends say.

"Or what?" Kuita replied, he knew he was a better fighter, and he had two friends with himself as well.

Max looked to Nal'ca, who had been listening through the link with Max's mind _, "Go teach again."_ She said.

Max stood up from the table, pulled out one of his throwing knifes, and took aim. Sya was about to speak, but Nal'ca stopped him. Max threw the blade, it went straight and true, and cut the dreadlocks on Kuita's right side before it hit the metal wall and fell to the ground. Kuita gave a roar of pain as phosphorus green blood spilled into the floor. Kuita turned to see Max standing up giving a death-stare that sent chills down his friend's backs.

"I thought I told you to pick fights with people your own size?" Max growled as the entire Dining hall fell silent, watching what was about to unfold. "There is no honor nor valor in fighting someone who can't fight back."

"If you're so full of honor and valor…" Kuita replied. He and his two friends walked toward Max, standing in front him and bringing their fists up. "Then let's see you take on all three of us."

Sya started to get up, but Nal'ca stopped him, Max having telepathically told her to ensure no one interfered. Max stood there, in a calm composure, examining his opponents. He saw that the Yautja on his right didn't have his hands up properly, leaving a giant gap over his chest. Max waited a few more moments, to make his opponents ever the more tense. Then he moved, yelling a battle cry as he threw a side-kick so fast into the Yautja's gut no-one saw him move. The Yautja on his right clenched his stomach, the force of the kick nearly causing him to lose his lunch.

Max then turned to the Yautja left of Kuita, blocking a punch before kicking his side, right underneath the ribcage. Ducking below a kick thrown by Kuita, he threw three punches in quick succession at the Yautja's chest then an uppercut, nailing the Yautja's chin. The Yautja stepped back, stunned and allowed Max to grab his shoulders, and jump up, throwing his right knee into his opponent's stomach, and push it up into his lungs. The Yautja fell to the ground, coughing up his lunch, blood, and mucus from the incapacitating knee to his chest.

Max turned, dodging a punch from Kuita's left, then blocking his right. Max slid underneath Kuita grabbing his shoulder, then used Kuita's shock to throw him over his shoulder and onto the table in front of him. Max still held Kuita's hand with his right, he twisted the arm so the elbow face him, and he threw his palm into the elbow. With a sickening crunch and a scream of pain, the Yautja's elbow was forced the wrong way, his bones completely shattering from the sheer force generated from Max turning his whole body into the strike. Max turned to see the First Yautja behind him, getting up and preparing to attack. Max turned to the Arbitrators, who meals just went everywhere when Kuita was thrown onto the table.

"Sorry about your dinner." Max said, before grabbing Kuita by his shoulders, and throwing him at the now charging Yautja, who stepped back to avoid getting hit by the now tumbling Kuita. Max took the opening to charge, jumping and throwing a side kick as he flew through the air. His heel connected with the Yautja's temple, and Max's last opponent fell to the ground, out cold. Max took a second to look not only at his opponents, but at the mess he made. He walked to where Kuita was laying on the ground, holding his arm, blood still flowed from his severed deadlock. Max placed his heel on the crushed elbow, twisting his heel causing the shattered bones to grind against each other. Kuita screamed in agony as Max smiled at the pain he was causing.

"Class dismissed!" Max exclaimed before stepping off the elbow and walking to the young warrior who Kuita was tormenting. "You all right?"

The Yautja looked at the broken and battered Yautjas, trying to stand on their own two feet as the rest of the room returned to normal. He turned to look back at Max and was smiling, "I am now, thank you."

Max smiled, happy that he was alright, "What's your name?"

"Da'ax", he replied.

"That's a nice name", Max said, "My name is Maximus, but you can call me Max." Max turned to return to the arbitrators, but Da'ax stopped him.

"Wait, can you teach me how you fight like that?"

Max turned once again Da'ax, smiling at his eagerness to learn how Max could defeat what he couldn't. He chuckled as he examined the unbloodied, he didn't have the size of some of the other Yautja, but he was by no means the smallest. "Sure, I'll find ya as soon as I'm able to."

Da'ax looked happy as Max accepted the request, "You can find me in the training hall you found me in early today. Thank you." Max only nodded as he returned to his table, only to find that the food that was on the table before is now everywhere and the arbitrators were waiting for the servants to come and clean it before bringing them new food.

"Oops", Max said as he took his seat, "Guess I made quite the mess here." The entire table laughed and they finished their meal enjoying conversation with several praises for Max's ability to take on all three of the Yautja, even if they were unskilled unbloods. Apparently having a Human defeat any group of Yautja was rare.

The rest of the day consisted of group finishing their meal, before Max and Nal'ca turned in for the night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **I know. I know. This is really, REALLY late. I apologize greatly. I have an explanation at the end of this story.**

 **Before you continue, there is a lemon scene in this chapter. If you don't like it, then skip it. It doesn't have a huge impact on the story.**

* * *

The next day consisted of Nal'ca dragging Max out of bed, before she gave him his first set of clothes from the workshop. Max was astonished to find that Ack'se had designed this set based off his human clothes. It was a red, sleeveless shirt, and sweatpants, with boxers for underwear. A note was inside that Nal'ca read to him since he couldn't read their language.

Based this set off the clothes you discarded at the medical Ward. I don't know why you humans have more than one part, but never-the-less I made them as close as possible to what you had. I'll also have some Yautja based clothes, you should get a couple sets of both tomorrow. You can tell me what you think when I give you your 'Awu'asa'.

Max smiled as he put on the clothes, surprised at how comfortable they were. They were not cotton, but not wool either, they were almost like nylon, synthetic. After breakfast, Max and Sya both sat down at a table in Sya's room. Sya was surprised at how quickly Max learned. He'd used a tool given to them by Ba'tin to temporarily turn off Max's language chip. He quickly picked up how to pronounce some of the syllables. Although he was limited due to his vocal chords, he was able to get close enough that she could understand him. He already could hold a conversation, only needing help here and there to remember the correct word.

And though it was hard for him to pronounce all the syllables now, it will be easier when he goes through the surgery. Ba'tin ensured that the surgery would not inhibit his ability to speak his native language. The surgery would be an addition, not a replacement. Sya decided that he would teach the language first, and then focus on culture. He continued the lesson, both intrigued in the conversation until dinnertime came. Max learned how each cycle, or day to the Yautja, were 60 hours in length. The Yautja sleep for 12 hours and are awake for 48 hours. This was perfect for Max as his enhancements caused his sleep cycle to fit perfectly into that.

By the time that evening meal came around, Max could speak rather well. The Xenomorph DNA allowing him to learn quickly. When it was time for Dinner, Max, Nal'ca, and Sya walked together down to the Cafeteria. They decided that they would keep the language chip off to see if Max would do well in conversation. Nal'ca would keep the remote to turn on the language chip if needed. Max walked in and grabbed what Nal'ca said would taste like chicken to him. Then the three sat down together at an empty table. The Cafeteria reminded him of how the Lunchrooms at school looked like. The tables were very similar in design to them. As the two began to eat, two more Yautja sat down across from them. Max looked up to see Da'ax with what Max assumed to be one of his friends.

"Hello Da'ax", Max said, "How was your day?"

"Fine", he said then took a bite of his meal. Swallowing he asked, "I didn't see you at the training hall today."

"Yea, sorry about that." Max replied, "I was a little busy. I need to learn how to speak to you guys without using the language chip. Who's your friend?"

"This is Gr'tyk. He's my brother."

"Nice to meet you Gr'tyk." Max said.

Gr'tyk grunted in reply, then asked, "Why did you help my brother last cycle?"

Max swallowed his bite before replying, "Because I can't stand jackasses like Kuita who don't pick on people their own size."

"What?" Gr'tyk asked.

Max didn't know why the Yautja was confused.

 _"We don't use phrases like that."_ Nal'ca explained through the link.

 _"Alright thanks for telling me."_ Max replied before returning to Gr'tyk, "When I say pick on someone your own size, I mean fighting someone that can adequately fight back." Da'ax and Gr'tyk nodded their heads in understanding. Once the group finished eating, Max spoke to Da'ax, "Hey, if you meet me at the training hall in a few minutes I can start to teach you. I have to grab a few things before I do so."

Da'ax bowed his head in thanks before standing up, "Thank you, I look forward to it." He then left with his brother. Max and Nal'ca returned to their quarters so Max could retrieve what he needed. As he was strapping his knifes to his waist he asked Nal'ca telepathically, _"Hey, do you have anything heavy to wear? Like a weighted vest?"_

 _"Why would you need something like that?"_ Nal'ca replied questioningly.

 _"If I am to teach Da'ax how to fight with speed, he needs to have the endurance to do so. Being able to evade does you no good if you are out of breath after the first few seconds."_

 _"Hmmmm, I don't think I have anything of that nature, but I know there are bags of sand that can be clipped to the belt holding up his loincloth."_

 _"Ha!"_ Max laughed as he stood up turning to Nal'ca, he then spoke out loud, "I wasn't going to have him wear them, I'm going to wear them!"

Max then walked past Nal'ca patting her shoulder before walking out. "I'll be back here before it's time to rest!" Max informed as he walked down to the training hall.

* * *

Max walked in to see Da'ax waiting on the floor, examining his weapons. Max started to think evil thoughts. Smiling wickedly, he stepped into the shadows covering the stands of the pit. His body unnoticeable in the darkness. He examined the wall, searching for a way up to the girders that lined the ceiling. Seeing a way up, he leaped to a bar, his enhancements allowing him to jump higher than a normal human, and he pulled himself up. He then was able to jump to the girders, grabbing on and pulling himself up so he was able to stand on them. Balancing himself on the girders, he silently ran until he was just above the young warrior. Max looked down upon his prey, waiting for the right moment to surprise him. Max slowly pulled out his daggers, not planning to hurt the Yautja, only make him jump out of his skin.

"Ugh", Da'ax complained, "I thought he said a few minutes. Where is he?"

That was the moment Max decided to strike. Without a sound, he leaped off the girder and landed right in front of Da'ax, blades out. Da'ax must have jumped a meter into the air from being startled. "I'm right here." Max said as he stood up, sheathing his knifes.

Da'ax took a second to breathe; Max smiled as he walked to his student, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to fight like me", Max started, "You must be completely aware of your surroundings all the time. I literally was able to walk in here, climb the wall up, and get into a position on the roof before I came down. If you're going to dance around your opponent, you must be able to know the environment in a flash, else you run into something as you move."

Da'ax nodded in understanding then asked, "What shall we do first teacher?"

Max smiled before he began the class, if you could call it that. It was more a brutal endurance training than a class. First, they did over 100 laps around the arena, before immediately going into 200 push-ups, 50 pull-ups, lunges, jumping jacks, planks, stretches, weights, squats, the whole nine yards. When Max finally allowed a break, he took a big sip of water from one of his 1 L water bottles as Da'ax collapsed on the floor. Max chuckled as he watched his student breathe heavily.

"Is this…" Da'ax panted, "What you… do for… training?"

Max laughed before replying, "No, I usually do twice as much, and in a shorter amount of time. But I had to go slow for you." Max could only laugh harder at the bewildered face of Da'ax when he heard those words.

Max and Da'ax both turned their heads to see Nal'ca and her father both walk in.

"I think that's more than enough for today Maximus." Lord Kulem'te said.

Max wiped the sweat of his forehead. "As you wish Lord Kulem'te." Max turned to Da'ax, "I know you'll feel sore tomorrow, but workouts like this are necessary part of learning to fight. You'll find you will get amazing results. You should also consider you're not even Human! Your physical peaks are most likely greatly beyond even the toughest Human, probably even myself." Nal'ca nodded in agreement.

"Come now Ooman", Nal'ca joked, "it's past your bathtime, and you stink." Max looked at himself to see his cloths covered in his sweat.

"Shut up." Max replied before walking with Nal'ca to her room.

* * *

 **The next Cycle…**

Max walked down to the craftsmen with Nal'ca behind him. On the outside, he was calm and composed, but on the inside, he was jumping with anticipation. They were walking down to get his new gear, his 'Awu'asa', and afterwards he would be going through the surgery to allow him to speak correctly. Max had given Da'ax a workout routine for him to follow today since he would be too busy to teach him.

When the lift stopped, Max and Nal'ca disembarked to see a young Yautja waiting for them.

"Greeting Nal'ca and Maximus", he said bowing. Max bowed back in acknowledgment, "I have been sent here by Master Ack'se to lead you to him. Follow me." The little Yautja then turned and began walking down the hall, Max and Nal'ca following. When they reached the door to Ack'se's personal workshop, Max was taken by surprise when Nal'ca suddenly blindfolded him. Max struggled, attempting to get out of her grip as his reflexes took over, but he simply could not overpower the female Yautja.

"Calm Max", she ordered, "I'm doing this so you can't see it until it's ready."

Max instantly calmed at her order, then heard the door open and could smell the metalwork, polish and hard work.

"Ah Max", Ack'se said, "Bring him in Nal'ca." Max felt Nal'ca gently move him into the room before stopping him in front of what Max assumed was a stand holding his 'Awu'asa'. "Remove the blindfold, he's ready."

Max felt Nal'ca untie the knot holding the blindfold, as it fell Max's eyes widened. The armor looked even better in reality. The Mask looked like the masks he saw the other Yautja with. Max began to put on the armor. A deep black under suit was worn underneath the armor. This was to compensate for his soft skin when compared to a Yautja's hide. The under suit was built to maintain a comfortable temperature wherever Max went, and it was made from a special material to allow it to knit itself back together if cut or damaged. A plate covered each breast, leaving his abdominals uncovered to allow full movement. The bracers were equipped with a standard set of wrist blades, and a control pad on the left bracer. The boots and shin guards were very lightweight, but definitely sturdy enough to defend a blow. There was a hidden sheathe in his right boot for a boot knife which made Max very happy. A black loincloth covered his privates underneath his codpiece. His chest piece was comfortably secure on his chest. A set of metal plates went down his back. A set of magnetic holsters were integrated into the set of armor on his back. It had sheaths for his swords on his left, just as Max preferred, a Magnetic clip for his plasma pistol and another weapon on his right hip. Holds were on both of his sides for throwing knifes, shurikens and smart discs.

Ack'se gave Max a plasma caster that was in the form of a pistol instead of mounting it on his shoulder. It was decided that it would be better to use since using one of the larger plasma casters would most likely dislocate his shoulder every time he used it. Max placed his swords in their respective sheaths, then placed his pistol and combi-stix on his right. He then placed four of his throwing knifes into place on his sides. He put on the bracers. Pressing the release in his palm, the wrist blades shot out. The serrated blades sharp as ever and gleaming in the light. Max looked over his armor, colored black, then looked at the control pad, seeing a button that said cloak. Pressing it, his body instantly vanished, although it looked no different to him. The only notice he had that he was Invisible was the fact his HUD stated that he was. Turning off the cloak he turned to Ack'se.

"I like it", Max said, "I like it a lot, and I can't wait to test it."

Nal'ca smiled before replying, "Well, I have already gathered an opponent for you. Come to the training hall, and we'll see how good this armor really is."

* * *

Max and Nal'ca exited the lift and walked to the entrance to the kehrite. "You ready to test that thing out?" Nal'ca asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Max replied.

"You'll find out." Nal'ca said as she opened the door. Two things immediately caught Max's eye. Number one was the fact that several Yautja were crowded into the kehrite; number two was the fact that Sya was the one inside the ring.

"What?" Nal'ca said, breaking Max from his temporary trance, "I thought you wanted to try out your armor?" Nal'ca sneered before pushing Max into the ring. Max landed with the grace of a cat, quickly finding his bearings and preparing for battle. He quickly attached the mask to his face and pulled his katana from its sheath, holding it in front of him in ready position.

Max knew full well that he had to be cautious. Sya was far more experienced than Max might ever be in combat, charging in head first would only get him killed.

The air was about to snap from the tension, the rope already fraying leading up to the break. Silence was upon every audience member, watching the two mute forces; one they knew and respected, and another in which they had little information about his fighting skills. Max held his defensive position firm, he needed an opening to strike, not strike out of foolish fury. Max could see Sya's muscle tightening, preparing for a bound leap as the cold, dark mask bore its macabre stare upon him. Max's mask was already feeding him information as well, the condition of his body, his heart rate, among other information.

Suddenly the rope snapped, Sya bound forward like a lion on its prey. Moving almost too fast for Max to comprehend, Max just managed to bring his blade up to block the downward strike of Sya's wrist-blades. Sya landed from the strike with a silent thud, and continuing his assault of blinding speed.

Middle, low, high, middle, middle, shift, retreat, high, middle. The shear speed of Sya was already overwhelming the human's defenses. It was all Max could do to keep from being shredded apart from Sya's blades. He needed to disengage, Max HAD to get away from the fury of Sya's offensive. Quickly falling to one knee, Max threw all his force into pushing away from a strike coming in at his head. At the clang of the metals striking each other, Max threw his body to the side rolling to his feet only to see Sya bearing down on him. Max brought his blade up, only for Sya to knock the blade out of Max's hands. Running on instincts with a dash of fear, Max flipped backward twice before cartwheeling to the side to avoid another charge. At landing, Max grabbed a small, gray marble and threw it to the ground. Suddenly, smoke filled the pit, masking Max in the temporary fog.

Sya sat just outside the smoke, only just being able to make out Max in the fog, straining to see the human's heat in the smokescreen. Max purposely had his smokescreens made to be warm enough to mask his heat signature, since the Yautja see in infrared and therefore temperature. Max mind raced, quickly attempting to create a plan before his cover dissipates. A feeling of dread began to take hold as each idea was quickly removed after examination.

Sya was an Elite Arbitrator, his experience and knowledge outshined Max's twenty-fold. Worse, Sya's fighting style was completely foreign to Max. In most situations, when he resorted to melee and his opponent was foreign, Max's own skill allowed him to contend with an opponent until he found a weakness or opening to exploit. However, Max knew he could not contend with Sya in this situation. He could not win this fight.

The smoke cleared, and the warriors once again faced each other in a standoff, and this was when Max realized the point of this sparring match. The goal of this fight was not for him to beat Sya, it never was, it was to see how long he could hold out against him. A test of his skills and knowledge of combat, a true test of skill. _But for who to see?_

In the corner of his vision, Max saw his Katana on the ground, too far for him to attempt to bolt for it. Instead, Max took his combi-stix in hand, extending it as Sya did the same. Max gave a nod of acknowledgement to the Arbitrator. Sya grinned under his mask, impressed by the human's quick revelation of the point of this matchup. Though he knew victory is his, he knew that it was not a victory Max would give easily. Max would bring his full, elemental, animalistic might to bare, even if he knew he would lose. Sya was eager for a hard-earned victory.

In the stands, Nal'ca sat next to her sire, everyone watching the two warriors' standoff, the silence born from tension cast an eerie shadow over every being watching. "He understands why he is fighting Sya." Kulem'te quietly remarked.

Realizing his opponent was not going to move first, Max opened with a quick throw of a knife. Sya easily avoided the object, sliding right, only to have a smart-disc coming straight for him. Sya ducked under the disk before he brought his combi-stix up to block Max's strike at him. Sya shunted the blow aside, pushing Max back before turning to knock the returning smart-disc aside. He quickly spun back to block Max's returning lunge, pushing it to the side. One wielded the combi-stix like a quarterstaff, using the wrists coupled with body movements—and the occasional two-handed grip for power blows—to quickly move the double-ended spear to defend and strike. However, instead of meeting the hard-defensive block of a warrior, which Sya expected, he instead met the gentle flow of elegant parries and deflections as Max weaved around him with the grace of a dancer, and the lethality of a snake.

Max ramped up his speed to full power, harassing Sya instead of assaulting him. Sya found himself reeling from the sudden speed of his opponent; Max's speed was beyond anything Sya had dealt with before. Yet in the blur of movement he could make out the footwork and form worthy of an elder. However, although Max was irrefutably his fastest foe yet, he was not fast enough to overwhelm Sya with pure speed. Max knew this, however. It was evident in his assault. Max never took a dedicated stance, he was always moving shifting stances as needed while he danced circles around Sya, making precise strikes and jabs at opening while deflecting and redirecting Sya's own attempts to strike back. By doing this, Max was also making it impossible for Sya to bulldoze through him, always moving around and never in a straight line.

Max knew that it would only be a matter of time before Sya would shut him down. Which meant he would have to get creative, very creative. In his mind's eye, Max could see where his Katana laid, having kept tabs on everything in the environment. Brainstorming a plan, Max enacted it without a second thought.

Praying that Yautja physiology was similar enough to Humanity's own, Max shunted aside a jab by Sya that would had taken his side had Max not made a subtle twist of his hips to dodge. Pushing Sya's Combi-stix to the side, Max quickly spun his own combi-stix around to slam the shaft against the top of Sya's hand, right below his knuckles. Fingers sprang open, and Max found his prayers answered as combi-stix fell free! Taking the chance, Max did a quick spin, pulling the other end of the combi-stix to sink it into flesh. Experience called Sya to shift or risk an injury that would end this match. He didn't move fast enough.

Sya roared as the end on Max's combi-stix dug into Sya's shoulder, cutting through his tough hide before Max pulled the combi-stix back. Sya extended his Ki'cti-pa, swinging his right around and smashing the blades against Max's Combi-stix. The serrated blade caught into Max's Combi-stix with enough force that it was knocked out of his hands. Max quickly extended his own wrist blades to defend himself against Sya's rally. Max continued his attempts to other outmaneuvered Sya. Sparks flew as blades crashed against one another.

A shift of the hips and Max avoided a jab. A quick duck to avoid a slash. A slide left to avoid the follow up as Max took a quick swipe at Sya's side. Sya moved back slightly to avoid Max's blades, but it was what Max wanted. Max did a quick spin and slammed his booted heel into Sya's knee. Not wasting a second, Max continued his attack with a round-house, slamming his leg into Sya's unarmored stomach with enough force to cause the arbitrator to grunt and bend over slightly.

However, as Max attempted to move past him, he was instead hit with Sya's own retaliation. As Max moved he saw Sya's shoulders shift, he quickly braced himself, staying light on his feet and exhaling when the kick landed. Sya foot slammed into Max's stomach, and the human was sent hurling back. Landing hard on his back with a sudden hailstorm of pain in his chest. His armor had absorbed some of the force. However, Max knew had he not braced himself this match would have been over after that hit. He looked at his opponent, to see the arbitrator bearing down on him. Soon, adrenaline masked the pain in his chest and Max rolled back to avoid the assault. Coming up on his feet, Max's vision was immediately filled with the arbitrator's continued assault. Max quickly moved back, but not fast enough to completely avoid Sya's maul. The blades grazed Max's stomach. Ignoring the shearing pain, Max dived right, grabbing his Katana and throwing a back kick to keep Sya off him for the moment. Spinning around with a slash, to force Sya to back up before Max hopped farther back himself.

Distance once again separated them, blood leaked from the cuts on Max's body. Luckily, all of them except the slash on his stomach were superficial. Max grabbed a device from his medicomp, a syringe appeared on one end, and Max plunged it into his leg before throwing the device away. The medicine quickly moved through his body, mending what it could and increasing Max's already rushing adrenaline to mask the pain of his fractured ribs.

Taking a deep breath, Max suddenly felt a subtle presence in the room. Focusing on the presence, Max was suddenly flooded with the presence of a being of immense age and wisdom. A mind that watched him with interest and thought, but when Max attempted to look any farther into his mind, he found an impenetrable wall. Suddenly this presence spoke to him.

 _"Ah, you have found me young one. Your mind is very powerful indeed."_ An old, yet strong voice filled Max's head.

 _"Who are you?"_ Max replied, keeping his gaze on Sya, taking a defensive stance. _"I sense you in this room, where are you?"_

 _"I will reveal myself after this sparring match."_ The voice replied, _"For now I will tell you I am a friend."_

 _"That is to be seen."_ Max kept his gaze on Sya, who only gave his own stare. _Why has Sya not moved yet?_

 _"When your fight continues, I would suggest using your mind to peer on your opponent's mind and see what he'll do before he does it."_

"What?" Max asked, a sudden moment of confusion took his mind, before a scrambling panicked as Sya was suddenly barreling toward him with Ki'cti-pa extended.

With the desperation of a drowning man, Max brought his Katana up, barely defending himself from the sudden blitzkrieg offense. Max rallied quickly from his stupor, but his attempts to redirect Sya's attacks were in vain as suddenly a hand grabbed his wrists. Sya pushed his hands down, Max's strength unable to overcome the much larger Yautja. Another hand suddenly wrapped around Max's throat. Out of reflex, Max dropped his Katana and struggled to breathe as he was lifted off the ground.

 _"Use your powers sain'ja!"_

Suddenly Max stopped his struggling and focused his mind. Piercing the surprised arbitrator's mental barriers with ease, and pressuring Sya's mind and causing pain. Sya dropped Max, who quickly fell and grabbed his Katana as he hacked and spat, desperate for air. Sya quickly reestablished his mental barriers before kicking Max away from him.

Max managed to keep his grip on the blade as he was sent off. A sickening _Crack!_ could be heard as Max slammed into the wall of the arena. Max's head ringed as he fell, but he forced himself back to his feet. He took the pain he felt and plunged it into his furnace of his instincts. Pain is weakness leaving the body, it only served to fuel the fire of his spirit. Fear, small sheets were present in Max's mind as he felt the beginnings of fatigue start to crawl their way into his bones. Max kept his control on his fear however, also using it to fuel his resolve. Fear was natural, when correctly controlled it can be a powerful force. Fear led to panic only when control was lost, and Max would not lose control. Max refused to lose control. As Max pushed himself back to his feet Sya finally spoke.

"You finally bring your powers to bear." the Arbitrator said.

"Well, it was either that, or losing this match." Max replied, "I can't make it that easy for you."

"You realize this is a fight you can't win?"

"Of course, I do." Max answered, "If I was in a different situation, I would have fled some time ago."

"Why would you flee from a fight?" Sya asked.

"I'm not stupid." Max replied, "Dying in a simple fight is not worth the honor. I would sacrifice myself if I had to, but fighting a losing battle is pointless."

"Then why do you continue to fight me if this is a losing battle for you?" Sya asked as he gripped the razor-whip on his side and prepared to re-engage Max. Max's stood tall against Sya, he controlled his breathing and allowed his body time to regain what energy it could. His right hand held his Katana at the side, his left an inch away from the grip of one of his pistols. Max extended his mind once again, subtly probing Sya defenses for a point of weakness.

 _Peer on your opponent's mind and see what he'll do,_ Max recalled the voice telling him. The mysterious presence had never left his thoughts. Max had kept tabs on it since their brief conversation. Since then, his mental barriers were put up to full power instead of the passive barrier that, although strong, was obviously not powerful enough to block that presence.

Max found Sya's barriers to be strong, the arbitrator had obviously fought telepaths before. Probably the only reason Max had managed to penetrate Sya's barriers in the first place was because Sya had lowered his guard. This meant he would not be able to simply attack Sya's psyche to disable him. However, it was the same reason Max was hesitant to simply just 'listen in' on the arbitrator's mind to determine how to act. If Sya had faced opponents like him before, then Sya probably has created countermeasures against listening in on his mind. Sya was too experienced to not create countermeasures. Voices argued in Max's head before being silenced with a decision by Max.

"I still fight because I know why you are my opponent." Max answered Sya. "This is a test, a trial. There is an Elder in this room, another telepath. I can sense him."

Finishing his words, Max quickly slid right to avoid Sya's whip. Quickly grabbing his pistol with his left and firing rounds into Sya's chest before firing the last shot in the clip at Sya's kneecap. Sya nearly stumbled, Max's shot had landed exactly where he wanted it to. A quick holster of his pistol as Max took out his second blade as well before leaping at Sya.

The audience, in contrast to the clashing blades below, were half looking for the Elder the Ooman spoke of, and watching the fight itself. Bar one, the Ancient Elder Hawik'ke, who was doing the Yautja's equivalent of a smile, watched the Ooman sain'ja fearlessly do battle against an enemy he knew he could not beat.

When his pup had told him about this Ooman, Hawik'ke was greatly intrigued. He had never heard of an Ooman with the gift. For centuries, Hawik'ke had taught the Yautja who were lucky enough to have the gift, but this Ooman was obviously nearing his own mastery of his telepathic powers. Hawik'ke smiled as he watched his youngest son do battle with the Ooman. Proud of the level that Sya had attained, even if he didn't have the gift.

Not only that, he was impressed with the skill of the Ooman. Clearly worthly of the Yautja, and truly worth the time to train him.

Across the stands sat Nal'ca, who could also feel the presence that Max felt. She searched the crowd for the Elder, instead she saw an Ancient Elder. Sya's sire nonetheless.

"Sire", Nal'ca whispered, "is that...?"

"Yes, he is daughter." Kulem'te replied, "Now focus on your mate."

"What?" Nal'ca asked bewildered, "We haven't mated yet. I don't think he is ready."

Her sire only chuckled, "You can't deny your or his feelings. You should try soon, but be careful. Even with his Kainde Ameada DNA, he still more fragile than a male of our kind."

Nal'ca looked at her father, thoughts swirling in her head. Thoughts of fear, pride, strength, and one most unfamiliar to her and probably most of her species. Love. _Perhaps not tonight, but I will ask him soon._

Max could feel Nal'ca's thoughts, but he was too busy trying to keep Sya on his backfoot who did a quick hop back. With a flick of his wrist, his razor-whip curled around Max's Katana. However, before Sya could pull the blade out of Max's grip, Max took his wakizashi and pushed against the whip, using the tension generated to slip his Katana free. Max quickly followed with wrapping the cord around his wakizashi and pulling hard. Instead of Sya disarming Max, Max disarmed Sya. Max flicked his wakizashi back, throwing the dangerous whip behind him as Sya took the chance to grab his combi-stix. Max quickly leaped at Sya, smashing against his guard as Max turned into a bladed dervish of precision and lethality.

Max headed the words that was given by the Elder, and focused his mind as he fought. Max managed to subtly infiltrate the fortress of Sya's mind. He listened, instead of attacking Sya's mind itself. Attacking Sya's mind again would only stagger Sya's mind for a time before the Arbitrator would kick him out again. Instead, he listened to the silent voice of Sya's mind. He heard his next move before the Arbitrator preformed it. But Max did not put all his trust in this.

Max felt Sya next attempt to counter him. His Katana was headed to Sya's chest. Sya quickly pushed the blade forward in an attempt to lock Max up. However, when Sya attempted a punch with his offhand at Max's face, he was met with the flat-edge of Max's wakizashi pushing his punch off course as Max made a subtle shift to completely avoid the attack. An attack he would have never seen coming was he not listening on Sya's thoughts.

Nal'ca watched in awe as Max avoided a counter that he shouldn't have been able to avoid, before continuing his dance. Whispers began to run amok as warriors watched in disbelief as this Ooman—a race they often considered inferior to their own—managed to contend with an Elite Arbitrator.

Max's speed was almost incomprehendable as he danced around Sya like he danced around the Xenomorphs. As the younger Yautja gapped at Max's swiftness, more experienced Yautja took note of excellent footwork that Max retained at such a speed. Even more experienced Yautja noticed Max's attacks as probing Sya's defenses, and noting that fact that Max's shot at Sya's knee has weakened the arbitrators leg. The younger worshipped Max's speed. The experienced lauded Max's perfection of form. The more experienced praised Max's tactics.

Sya kept up his defense, keeping his combi-stix close and using his wrists to block the flurry of strikes. Sya growled when a quick kick landed on his injured knee, right on where Max had shot him. When he brought the foot back and leaned a little more on it, the Arbitrator was rewarded with a jolt of pain up his leg. Max took the opportunity.

Dropping low, Max turned his entire body into a reverse leg-sweep. He caught Sya's bad leg, and Sya feel onto his back. However, Max's attempt to catch the Arbitrator was soiled as a foot met his chest. Max twisted in the air to land on his feet only to fall to one knee as Sya beared his weight against him in a hammer blow.

Max strained from the pressure, barely able to hold up the arbitrator's combi-stix pushing down on top of him. Sya roared in victory, both fighters knew at this point that the fight was over and Max would not win. But Max would go down kicking and screaming. Max slammed his full telepathic might into Sya's mind in a desperate attempt to get the Arbitrator away from him. It worked.

Sya roared as he felt his mind assaulted, feeling as if his mind was being crushed as Max attempted to role away. However, Sya pushed through the pain and landed a kick into Max's chest full force. Even though Max had sensed and prepared himself for the hit, he was sent flying and hit the wall. This time with enough force to cause him to fall to the ground hard. Max tried to push himself up, coughing blood from his now surely broken ribcage. He failed. He threw everything he had at Sya, but it just wasn't enough. Deprived of energy, his arms crumpled beneath him and his broken body fell again.

All Max could see before he blacked out was Sya hit the floor as well, and Nal'ca rushing to help him as Kulem'te tended to Sya.

* * *

 **Hours later...**

Nal'ca sat next to a sleeping Max in the medical bay. She kept watch over him as he healed. Max didn't suffer anything permanent, only a broken bones and fractures; his injuries were still severe enough to take him out of the fight. He had pushed his body hard in his sparring match against Sya—Nal'ca couldn't help her emotions. A strong warrior who refused to stop fighting until his body itself could take no more. Yet, a warrior with the wisdom to know when a fight is worth fighting.

Nal'ca's couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

The entire Yautja culture was based on honor and the hunt, yet this human has already shown more honor than many Yautja several times older than himself. However, this is not what she found to be the most attractive trait he bared, nor were his skills in combat his most attractive trait. His caring nature was.

Over the past several cycles, he has shown to be the most caring, yet strong being she has ever met. She couldn't deny what she felt for him. It was love. It warmed her insides and drove her mind into a frenzy. He was hers. She would have him.

"You're in love with him."

Nal'ca's gaze moved as she saw Sya sit up from his medical pod. She was about to respond, but Sya spoke instead.

"I can see it in your eyes." He explained, "I have seen such things before. He is definitely more wise and honorable than many other sain'ja."

"Yes, he is", said a third voice.

Nal'ca and Sya turned to see Ancient Elder Hawik'ke enter the room. Both Yautja immediately bowed their head in respect.

"Greetings my Sire." Sya said.

"Greetings arbitrator", Hawik'ke replied as he walked up to the other side of Max's medical-pod. Hawik'ke gently placed his hand on Max's forehead. Nal'ca felt what seemed like a gentle presence on the forefront of her mind.

"Even in his sleep his mental barriers are stronger than many others I've seen." The Ancient Elder said, "but I can feel the bond between your minds."

Nal'ca said nothing, only returned her gaze to the human before her.

"You must understand the trust he has in you to create that bond." The elder continued. "He literally laid his mind open to you. Left it open for you." Nal'ca nodded in understanding.

"I can feel your attraction to him." Hawik'ke said, "You should ask him soon."

"Should ask me what?" Max said as he tried to sit up, as he winced from the pain of his injuries. Then he noticed the Ancient Elder standing on his left. Max quickly attempted to bow his head only to yelp from the pain of trying. The Yautjas in the room couldn't help but chuckle.

"There is no need for such attempts Max." Hawik'ke dismissed. "I'm here as a friend."

Max nodded his head in acknowledgement before lying back down with a sigh. "You're the presence I could feel."

"Yes, I am." The Ancient replied. "I here to say you passed the test."

"Passed?"

"With flying colors, as your kind says." Hawik'ke stated.

"Then what's next? What's the point in this?". Max asked.

"My Sire wished to see the strength of your mind, and your fighting skill." Sya answered as he stood up from his pod.

"Well, I hope he got the information he wanted because I don't wish to do that again." Max stated.

"Oh, you'll be doing something similar again." Hawik'ke responded, to which Maximus groaned.

"My sire wishes for me to train with you regularly." Sya explained.

A moment of silence passed as Max contemplated his next statement. However, Nal'ca's mind was elsewhere. For some reason, she found anger in the Ancient Elder's request. _Did this Ancient think Max not strong enough? Is this male questioning her male's ability?_ A gentle nudge from Max, however, quieted her response.

"I mean no disrespect to anyone, but why? Am I not already able to defend myself?"

"You are perfectly capable Max." Hawik'ke answered. "I want this because many other Elders are not so accepting as your friends have been. My son will help you improve your already extensive telepathic abilities. He may not be a telepath, but he knows more than enough to be able to help you. Sya will also help improve your combat skills even more."

"There is also many more Yautja who aren't willing to have you walking around among us." Nal'ca added, understanding.

Another moment passed as Max allowed this information to soak into his mind. "So basically, I'm going to start training with Sya to ensure I can deal with the fallout of my presence among the Yautja. As well as improve my telepathic abilities?"

"Yes." Hawik'ke replied.

"Sya, I would be honored to learn under you." Max replied, "But I must ask, what's your place in all of this Ancient Hawik'ke? Sya isn't a telepath, and what's the limit of achievement possible for me in the Yautja? And honored Hawik'ke, why are you willing to help me?"

"I will return to Yaut, but I will remain a supporter for you. As well as open to help you where I can Maximus." Hawik'ke answered. "And I'm helping you because you are very interesting to me. I have lived for centuries, but never have I seen a being quite like yourself. I guess I'm hoping you will bring a good impact to the Yautja. I have seen and fought many foes with your skill, perhaps you will show the Yautja that we are not the only honorable and strong beings in the universe."

"As for the highest you can get in our society", Sya started, taking a moment to think before finishing his answer, "I believe the highest you could get is maybe Arbitrator, but even that would be wrought with resistance. However, you would have to make a very worthy kill to achieve such a rank."

"I can accept that." Max replied. Sya and Hawik'ke nodded before turning to leave Max and Nal'ca alone, but Max said one last thing before the Ancient Elder left.

"Ancient Hawik'ke, thank you." To which the Ancient nodded with a smile before leaving with his son. Silence filled the air as the two warriors simply enjoyed each other's company.

"I don't know about you Nal'ca", Max said, breaking the silence, "but I wonder if I will ever be truly accepted here."

"I certainly accept you here, as does my father and many more of the clan."

"I know you do. However, what will happen if I'm outed by those who don't accept me?"

"I will stand by your side, and I'm sure many more will as well." Nal'ca said confidently. "Now sleep little one, you still need to heal. I'll watch over you while you rest.

* * *

 **Several cycles later…**

 **(Lemon Scene Approaching)**

Max gently lowered himself into the hot-tub. Well… it was actually the bathtub, but it might as well be a Jacuzzi because it could fit two or three Yautja at the same time. Since Nal'ca was a female, and the clan leader's daughter, she could order what she wanted in her room, and a large bath was exactly what she wanted. Max laid down in the tub, letting his head rest of the side, the hot water coming up to his neck. Max closed his eyes and relaxed in the hot water; training with Sya is exhausting, but Max had continued to learn more than he would have. He heard the door to the bathroom open and could hear a familiar voice behind him.

"Mind if I jump in with you?" Nal'ca asked. Even before she walked in, much less get into the bath, she could feel her lust begin to boil. This is it, this is the day she would ask. She could wait no longer.

"No, go ahead", Max replied, "there is more than enough room."

"Really?" Nal'ca said in disbelief, "You Oomans seem to despise nudity with another."

"I grew up around it, and I'm not exactly Ooman either."

Nal'ca then walked past Max and gave Max a good view of her feminine body. Her entire body was toned, slim, curved. Her hide had scars here and there, but was otherwise smooth. She looked beautiful, then Max realized that Nal'ca was looking at him, and showing off. Max quickly turned away blushing, and sat up straight in the water, the water line coming to his chest. He didn't even hear her enter the water and take a seat next to him until she laid her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. He felt her hands move down his side, feeling his skin as Nal'ca purred, she rubbed her head into Max's chest.

"Nal'ca what are yo-" but Max never finished his question when he took a breath through his nose and he could smell something. It was a sweet musky scent, with vanilla in the mix. Max looked at Nal'ca, who's hands were exploring Max's chest. He had smelled musks before, he could always smell it off Hera when the two were 'having fun'. But Nal'ca was releasing it now as if… _as if she was in heat._ Max suddenly wanted to stop what Nal'ca was doing, but at the same time, the smell was so intoxicating, and he didn't want her to stop. In fact, he kinda of wanted it, as the two have been friends for a while now, and were beginning to fall for the other.

 _"Nal'ca…"_ Max telepathically called.

 _"Mmmmm… yes?"_ she replied as she laid her head on Max's shoulder. Max could feel his member involuntarily growing as Nal'ca dangerously lowered her hand lower and lower.

 _"Are you, um…. Are you, in heat?_

Nal'ca raised her head, looking at Max, before reaching for the soap-like oil. Max tensed as she began to lather it upon him, but calmed as she went to work. Massaging and undoing the knots of stress on his body. Max closed his eyes and moaned softly.

 _I'm getting to him._ Nal'ca thought joyfully. She had to be careful not to let Max feel what she was planning through their link. She wanted it to be a surprise. She continued to send feelings of calm and serenity to Max as she brought water to his chest and began to wash away the oil. She brought her maw to Max's neck as her hand continued to rub his abs. Nal'ca began to playfully nibble at Max's neck, to be rewarded by him leaning his head back, exposing more of his neck to her. She wanted him, wanted him forever. She wanted him to become her life-mate, to give themselves wholly to each other.

 _"Nal'ca are you sure in what you are doing?"_ Max telepathically asked, feeling what she wanted. His mind felt fogged, fuzzy. He knew exactly what was happening, and why, and how, and he wanted it. But the fear of consequences gripped him. Could she bear children for him?

 _"Do you really want to do this?"_ Max asked.

 _"Max…"_ Nal'ca started, she let her hand trail farther down, till she felt the coarse hairs that laid above his… personal tool. She stifled a laugh when Max jumped as he felt Nal'ca's hand dangerously close. _"I can control my arousal. I have not met any male worthy enough for me. My seasons of watching your kindness has shown me what it truly means to love, and Max… I love you…. I love you, and I want you forever, as a life-mate, and no one else will ever be able to replace you."_

"Nal'ca, I-" but before Max could continue he was silenced by Nal'ca engulfing his mouth with her mandibles, and the lips hiding underneath pressing against his. Suddenly all feeling of doubt, worry, trouble, vanished like frost in the morning. Nal'ca pushed her face into Max, her tongue swiping at Max's lips, begging for entrance. Max opened his lips allow their tongues to explore each other's mouths. The kiss soon turned primal as Nal'ca pushed herself into Max, movng herself to straddle him, continuing the kiss. She felt warm against him, warmer than the water, as her claws gently raked down Max's sides and pulled him closer.

Then, to Max's disappointment, she broke the kiss, but before he could ask why she whispered, "I want to do this on the bed, don't keep me waiting." She then took a towel and whisked herself to the bedroom, leaving Max to groan as he dragged himself up. Quickly drying himself, he moved into the bedroom. He knew better than to argue with Nal'ca. He had agreed, and Yautja women were always more than a force to be reckoned with. But he would show her that so was he.

He was going to blow her away.

Setting the towel down, Max opened the door to see Nal'ca laying seductively on the bed. She was looking at Max, soaking up his form, and Max was doing the same. Max's eyes were trapped observing her curves, her light-green hide beautiful in his eyes. Her breasts were in perfect proportion to her body. Then Max's eyes went lower to see her slit, already wet and dripping in anticipation. The smell of musk completely filled the room, alerting Max that she was ready and waiting.

"Come here my mate…." Nal'ca cooed, patting the bed in front of her. Max strolled over and laid down in front of her, taking a hand and massaging Nal'ca's mandibles, causing her to purr.

"Nal'ca, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Max… of course I do…." The two looked at each other, Max falling into her green eyes. "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't truly want you."

Max smiled, happy with her response, "Then I accept, but I must ask… are you able to bear my children?"

Nal'ca chuckled, "Let's worry about that later my mate." She said as she rubbed Max's cheek.

Max smiled, the idea of having a child with Nal'ca was a wonderful thought. "Then let us get started." Max spoke, with a hint of threating voice in the words. Before Nal'ca could respond or react, she felt Max's right hand gently massaging her vent, causing her to moan. Max leaned forward toward her chest. He flicked one of her nipples with his tongue, then drew circles around the nipple while his hand was busy rubbing and gently squeezing her mound. Nal'ca smiled and closed her eyes, allowing Max to pleasure her. She would let him pleasure her, before she took control and show him what mating a Yautja is really like.

Max placed kisses up Nal'ca's neck, before he reached her maw and took her into a kiss. Their tongues wrestled as Max slipped two fingers into Nal'ca, causing her to grunt as the fingers pushing in and out, rubbing her sides. Her insides massaged his fingers and covered them in her fluids as he pushed them into her then pulled them out. Max continued to massage her insides until he found 'the spot'. As soon as his fingers passed it, Nal'ca yelped in pleasure and rolled onto her back, forcing Max to move toward the end of the bed between her legs so he could continue. Nal'ca's body arched as she breathed hard.

Max then lowered his head toward her slit and, using his fingers to pull her lips apart, pushed his tongue into her folds. She tasted surprisingly bittersweet, a wonderful taste. Max wormed his tongue through her, causing Nal'ca to arch her back even more, grinding her sex onto Max's face and moaning in ecstacy. Max's tongue went to her G-spot, rubbing against it.

"M-m-m-m… Max…. I'm sssssso c-c-close!" Nal'ca managed to say before she shuddered as her climax hit. She threw her head back in a silent scream of pleasure as Max's face was flooded with her juices. Quickly lapping up as much as he can as Nal'ca attempted to regain some composure. Once her juices had stopped flowing, Max stood up from the bed and smiled down on Nal'ca as she regained control of her body. She sat up and smiled as well before she swiftly made her move.

Max only had a chance to see her muscles tense before he found himself in his love's arms.

Nal'ca pulled Max into a tight embrace before, with a snarl, she engulfed his mouth with her mandibles. Her tongue assaulted his lips before plunging into his mouth. Max could feel the unbridled, primal passion in her as her tongue wrestled with his. He knew what she wanted, and she would get it no matter what Max said. Though it's not like Max wasn't going to enjoy this. Her hands explored his back, her claws lightly dragging across his skin to leave temporary marks.

Nal'ca felt Max's hands feel over her body: his left hand felt her thigh and side, his right caressed her stomach before moving up her body. Max stood on his tip-toes as his naughty hand reached Nal'ca's wonderful bosom and began to knead her teats. His left hand moved to cup her rear and massage it as well. Max's tongue managed to fight its way into Nal'ca's mouth as she continued to caress the human in her embrace. The two slowly turned so Max was between Nal'ca and the bed, but Max failed to notice this.

Both warriors could smell the swirling mixture of each other's musk that filled the room. Nal'ca's vanilla scent caused Max's tool to grow diamond hard as Max's earthly musk caused Nal'ca to grow even more wet with arousal. Nal'ca felt Max's manhood rub against her as her mind became clouded with primal lust. As she reached down and gripped it, Max gave a muffle moan as his member jumped in her grip. Nal'ca could feel the need her mate felt. Max could see the desire burning in her sapphire eyes. She wanted him. She needed him, right now!

Max felt himself being roughly pushed onto the bed before Nal'ca climbed onto him. Nal'ca tried to pin him under her only for Max to deftly flip them so he was on top. The graceful execution caught Nal'ca off guard and she found herself being pinned under Max. He straddled Nal'ca, holding her arms over her head as he leaned down and gave the growling Yautja a gently love-bite on her neck. Nal'ca shivered as she felt her mate's teeth gently but passionately bite the right side of her neck. Her male's passion and spirit only serving as fuel to burning desire in Nal'ca. She used her overwhelming strength to free her arms and roll them over once more. However, Max's agility surprised her as he used her weight to continue the roll and he ended up on top once more, only this time the bite was on her left teat. After a lick and suck Nal'ca roared and tried again. This time she succeeded, giving a victorious roar as she straddled her mate with her hands keeping his shoulders down with her strength.

She leaned down to Max and whispered, "Now I will claim my prize." passionately into his ear. She then kissed Max once more as Max gave in to his female's need. He relaxed as her tongue overwhelmed his and he shifted his thighs to accommodate her weight. Nal'ca felt Max shift under her before feeling his member rub against the inside of her thigh. She felt her male submit underneath her, his resistance got her blood roaring with passion and desire. Max was going to submit to her either way, but forcing her to claim him proved to give Nal'ca a much more passionate experience.

Nal'ca broke the kiss and raised her hips so that Max's member stood tall, before she gripped it with one hand. Max could feel Nal'ca's gentleness even with the desire burning in her. She took careful aim before slowly bringing his member into her. Max could feel the head of his exposed member being engulfed in what could only be described as hot liquid silk. She slid only his head in before her hand returned to his shoulder. She lowered herself slowly, savoring every moment as she took him until he hit hey virginal barrier. Max glanced at Nal'ca before she pushed forward.

Max could only grunt and groan from the feeling, since he was under the larger female. Her insides were like silk. Soft and pleasurable, while also strong and tough. Max—even though he was relatively larger than most human males—was afraid he would be too small to pleasure her with the act exclusively, he was no way the size of a Yautja's male. However, he found himself in only about an inch before he hit her hymen. Not only that, but he could feel her walls already pushing and rubbing against him. Thus, she felt tighter around him, and just as pleasurable.

Max looked into Nal'ca's eyes as she prepared to finally end her virginity. She took in her mate's form. Even though she only had him in about an inch, and she was nice larger than him, she was already feeling blissful pleasure.

"Are you ready love?" Max asked

"Of course, I am." Nal'ca replied. "I've been waiting for this moment."

Nal'ca leaned forward and gave Max a peck on the cheek before she pushed Max's member through the barrier. Growling, from the pain of the initial shock, turned into moans of pleasure as she slowly continued. She took in every centimeter slowly to relish in the pleasure she felt as he filled her. Soon, she hilted him inside her, staying like that for a moment. Both were already begining to breathe hard as their bodies prepared for the passionate act. Max felt Nal'ca's insides rubbing against him, as if trying to pull him in deeper. If they really wanted to, Max theorized that they could stay like this and she could probably get him off just with her internal muscles.

"Ugh..." Max groaned, "You feel amazing Nal'ca!"

Deciding to start off slow to allow herself to adjust, Nal'ca rose again till only his tip remained. She felt empty, bereaved of the feeling of her mate's love. She greedily brought herself back down, as Max sighed from the pleasure. Nal'ca repeated the motion, reveling each time she hilted him within herself and slowly speeding up.

She leaned forward and took his lips into her maw. He felt so good inside her, he made her moan each time she took his member. He was her mate, submissive to her desires in this moment of love.

 _"Nal'ca, I have a way to increase our pleasure even more."_ Max said not breaking the kiss for a moment.

 _"And what would that be?"_ Nal'ca asked as she continued to move up and down his length, increasing her speed with each stroke, grinding against him when she hilted him before coming back up. Her hands begun to roam how body, feeling every battle scar and lightly dragging her claws to elicit those wonderful moans from the male beneath her as she continued to fuck him.

 _"I'll show you."_ Max replied before he intensified the link they shared. Suddenly, pleasure from Nal'ca flowed into him as his pleasure rolled into her. Pleasure that ripped her tongue filled get body as she increased her tempo. Breaking the kiss and starting to bounce atop her mate.

Soon, the female was moving with the desire of a Yautja. She's moved hard atop him as her hands returned to their place holding Max down at the shoulders. Nal'ca delighted in the squirming make underneath her, completely exposed to her wants and needs. Each successive motion filled her with pleasure and love as she hilted him again and again, growling as she continued.

Primal instincts began to take over as both began to let loose. Max began to thrust into her as well, the thought of the fact he would be bruised as hell in the morning destroyed by lust. Leaning forward and not missing a beat with her movements, Nal'ca claimed his lips again. In response, Max managed to bring his arms up to tend to her breasts. Caressing and groping get bosom as she pushes her chest forward in response.

Nal'ca began to dig her claws into his shoulders as she felt the pleasure continued to mount in both, synced by their connection. Max continued to moan underneath her before she broke the kiss and bit down on Max's collarbone right below the neck. Max exposed more to her as he they got closer and closer to that final moment. He felt her claws dig into him, her tusks bury into his flesh. He felt her loving domineering of him and he reveled in the sensation as she reveled in him.

Finally, they reached the peak as Nal'ca slammed herself one final time on top of him. Max groaned as her insides clamped onto his member and demanded his seed as ransom, which he gave in a cry of pleasure as Nal'ca roared. She felt his cool seed extinguish the flame in her loins and she reached her peak as well.

As they came down from their highs, Max felt Nal'ca's insides release him as he began to grow soft. They simply embraced. No words were spoken; they didn't need to be. Both simply held each other in the glorious afterglow. They were mates, and both were happy together.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well, there we go guys. Once again, I apologize greatly for the delay. I have been busy as hell and trying to adjust and prepare for the transition from High School into College that I will experience next Summer. Just to give you guys an idea of my life: I'm a senior this school year, I am in Martial arts, just earned my Eagle Scout, was working 38 hours as a lifeguard and Swim Instructor over the summer, and trying to complete a few AP Classes online over the summer to lower to cost and time I will have to spend in college.**

 **However, I will not abandon this story, although uploads are going to be spastic and won't have a set schedule for a while. Luckily my school schedule this year is not too overbearing so I should have more time to work on this story. I absolutely refuse to upload a chapter I am not satisfied with, so I won't rush these chapters either.**

 **Thank you guys so much for your patience.**


End file.
